


【DCD/士海】破柩之蝶

by Mrs_Maverick



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, Top！Kadoya Tsukasa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Maverick/pseuds/Mrs_Maverick
Summary: 控制欲强又my pace的大首领如何把被14世界通缉的正直小条子带走玩坏后却把一切都忘了，恶役夫夫杀光抢光身体健康再兜兜转转拯救世界被老婆拯救的故事。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. 棺中光景

**Author's Note:**

> 1.重度OOC：小明又鬼畜又渣非常消极，夫人超抖M超病特别变扭（两个人都很病态）；小明和夫人是彼此的唯一真爱，就是扭曲且强买强卖。  
> 2.除了警告里已有的tag还有精神控制、言周孝文养成、触手苗床PLAY、Dirty Talk（各章节预警中会做特别提醒）；警告中的主要角色死亡不算真的死亡（大修卡科技天下第一）；  
> 3.完全不懂珠宝、蝴蝶标本及其相关工艺，勿当真，小明的职业加成也是物理规则破坏者级别的；  
> 4.虽然是原作向但是脑补私设巨多，虽然是车但是好多剧情。只是路过一下的特摄小鬼，给我都忘掉；  
> 5.感到不适就说明您是个好人，好人请珍爱自己及时点×不要挂我，好人一生平安。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦回大修卡时期发情/疯母猫mod的失智夫人与恢复记忆因此更加阴晴不定的冷漠小明之间莫名其妙的干柴烈火分手炮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
>  **本章预警：**  
> **  
>  轻微疼痛暴力描写有、严重的dirty talk；
> 
> 这章海东先是浪到我晕船然后被虐心虐到心态崩坏，接受不了的不要看；
> 
> 自以为接受得了但是还是没能接受的，骂我不要骂小明（大概是TV完结篇加一小部分《全骑士VS修卡》剧情和《Decade&W MOVIE大战2010》剧情之间）。

###  ****第一章·棺中光景** **

****BGM：[We All Become-Darren Korb/Ashley Barrett](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28582326)** **

* * *

****1.1** **

“那么最后是本次拍卖会压轴的非卖展品，来自宝石雕刻界超人气新星门矢士先生的出道作——《破柩之蝶》！”

黑色的帷幕随着主持人抬起的手被拉开，门矢士的作品也终于在世人眼中亮相。顶级拍卖会上用非卖品来压轴不过是一种炒作手段，争夺这个名额的人不会比下次竞拍它的人少多少。当它以竞拍物的身份再次登场时，价格在不余遗力的曝光与天花乱坠的吹捧后将被炒到匪夷所思的地步。

除了摄影什么都擅长的门矢士，被他的骑士朋友们赶到这个没有怪人也没有骑士但为了宝石能肆无忌惮地将地球挖得千疮百孔的世界后，毫无疑问地成为了一名珠宝工匠。这里的所有人都迷失在宝石的闪耀与火彩中，以至于门矢士在自己随心所欲便做出来的成品被选上时都对这个看似物欲横流的世界的单纯感到难以置信。

那本是块即使使用眼下过于黑科技的采石技术也罕见的刚玉原石。抛开近1吨的重量不说，光是微量的Ti、Fe以及Cr在Al₂O₃中分布所致的红蓝过渡也足以令人啧啧称奇。就算是门矢士，也用了不少手段才弄到这块原石。

底部的红宝石部分采用了经典的祖母绿切割，激光内雕的人形躺在台面与冠部中间的亭部，阶梯状角的光彩连同人形一起被封死在了这口血色棺材里。灵柩上方与一侧的蓝宝石部分被雕刻成飞舞的蝶群，每一只蝴蝶巧妙地通过翅膀与虫体连接成群，无数切割后的微小鳞片在蝶翼上细密地铺开，令翅膀在不同的角度与光线下焕发出变幻的光辉，显得虚幻又脆弱，令人担心它们如同真正的鳞粉会因细微的震动而脱落。

骑士世界的人们正为了自己的世界争斗，而门矢士选择在等死的过程中靠这种麻烦又精细的事情消磨时间。他麻木地通过挂在胸前的胶片相机审视着台下扭曲躁动的人群，沸腾的人声将他气泡一样的思绪带到水面再逐个刺破。

“门矢士先生，请问您是如何完成这样精细的切割的呢？这难度比碰运气地将碎钻粉末洒在翅膀上做出正确的排列还要大吧！”

自诩见过世面的主持在近距离亲眼看到那样的光芒后露出了近乎恍惚的痴态。这个世界不关心故事赋予工艺品的艺术价值，他们只关心工艺。

门矢士转身将相机聚焦在那群蝴蝶，头也不抬地回答：“别把天才的努力和凡人的运气相提并论啊。”

“诶？通常来说不是反过来吗……”主持人忍不住小声嘀咕但很快因为买家们对天才的包容而败下阵来，“非常抱歉，门矢士先生！毕竟是独一无二的技术，我却妄想要打探……衷心地希望在未来能看到您更多的作品！”

话语中的诚意是显然的，不过门矢士本身也无心计较，他喜欢呛人只是失忆后的习惯。主持似乎清醒过来，拍卖会在安排好的总结呈词下随之结束。

****1.2** **

等到雕像被护送回门矢士的住所时已经到了晚上11点多。

这里并非光写真馆，在门矢士小夜的世界里取回记忆后，他便意识到自己再也没有理由和资格回到那里了。好在他使用自己的力量从一个世界逃离至另一个世界时，世界总是会为他准备一个物理意义上的容身之处，仿佛这就是只要不被他拍摄下来怎么都好的妥协。

这次得到的依旧是离奇的光景——红宝石灵柩被拉伸扭曲压瘪成附着在畸形死婴上的胎盘，若隐若现的蓝宝石蝴蝶是漂浮在羊水中的浊物。至少是与这孕育不出生命的暗红子宫所相称的照片，令这个世界的人们魂牵梦绕的是那座雕像而非这张照片上的东西，它在诞生至底片世界的途中就夭折在门矢士手上了。

老实说，回忆起自己世界与万物终焉的门矢士已经不在乎他所拍下的景物是什么模样了。见证着他被世界所拒绝的品红相机是不会拒绝他、永远跟随在他身边的存在，他失去意义的拍摄行为既是给它喂食也是提醒不要忘记自己依旧被拒绝着的这一现实。

门矢士将水洗后的照片夹在晾晒用的长绳上，关上暗淡的红色安全灯，离开了回归黑暗的暗房。

在同样黑暗的客厅里，门矢士看见了那个总是装作拒绝他却一直跟在他身边的存在。

唯一亮着的观赏用射灯透过雕像，空气中的尘埃散落在斑斓破碎的光柱里，像银河一样横跨在门矢士与海东大树之间。

“你已经堕落到不敢在大庭广众之下明抢了吗？强盗先生。”

门矢士撇着嘴，脸一如既往的臭。

“至少叫我‘怪盗’吧。”海东大树朝他露出了招牌的八颗牙标准笑容，“比起雕像，还是阿士这张寂寞的脸比较珍稀哦。”

“让您失望了真是抱歉，”门矢士抬起下巴冲门点了点，“现在你可以滚了。”

“看到作者是阿士的时候确实有些失望啊~”海东大树径自转身看着被凝固在水晶棺材里的蝶群，并不在意门矢士疑似赶客的逼近，“不过宝物是无罪的，这个世界既然给它估值那么高，那它就值那个价。”

“你会失望是因为你知道我有更好的。”

从背后袭来的拥抱，如果那调情一样的行为叫做“拥抱”的话，将海东大树压在了展柜冰冷的玻璃上。门矢士的神情映在展柜上与蝶群的影子交织后显得晦暗不明，吹在他耳边的气音轻得如同蝴蝶振翅。

“自以为是的男人可不会受欢迎哦，阿士不是应该已经体会到了吗？”

海东大树强压下那股深入骨髓的熟悉快感、组织好语言的同时也在伺机逃离身后人的桎梏。

然而门矢士毫不留情地将右膝挤进海东大树试图并拢却开始颤抖发软的双腿之间，划过他变硬的阴茎与薄薄的会阴再抵在后穴用力顶弄，深色的水渍很快在门矢士的西裤上晕染开来。脆弱的男根也被那只造就了眼前雕像的大手所掌控，修剪得干净圆润的指甲隔着裤子戳刺着兴奋得大张却只能断断续续吐出前液的铃口。

“在我面前湿成这样了还装什么？”门矢士在他逐渐迷离的双眼前晃了晃自己被打湿的手指，见他没有反应又撬开他的嘴直捣深处，“你整天像条狗一样跟在我后面，不过是想求我操你这几个只会流水的洞。”

——大概明白得也太晚了。

海东大树一向认为涉及到肢体接触的调情实属低级，也自诩深谙如何撩拨门矢士的欲望。只是失忆后的门矢士实在是不解风情得像块不可雕的朽木，永远能把他气到萎。

“嗯哼……唔嗯……”

海东大树的身体像是被锁在琴盒里太久没有被主人触碰过的提琴，光是掸去琴盒上积落的灰尘就足以拨动快要生锈的琴弦发出难耐的声响。双唇自然而然地包裹住门矢士的食指与中指，在舌尖急切地攀登下轻车熟路地含到了指根，习惯了侍奉更粗长凶器的喉咙收缩着软骨与肉去迎合手指。如果门矢士乐意撕裂他的嘴剖开他的喉，他会将他的整只手都吞进去。

“海东，差不多也该从朋友游戏里醒过来了，你难道真的以为自己是我最忠实的朋友吗？”

这是门矢士曾经惯用的、露骨的引导，海东大树几乎快要确定他把当年干的那些混账事儿都想起来了。他试图偏过头去，想看看他的眼睛是不是恢复到了什么声音与光芒都传达不到的深空模样，却被捏着下巴将视线固定在了眼前的展柜玻璃上。

“嗯……我是…我是阿士的…唔…！”

榨出来的只有如糖水一样黏腻的唾液与呻吟，印在脑海中呼之欲出的答案被他这一年旅途中重新积累起来的可怜自尊堵在了喉间。他用尽全身力气去抵触那个词汇，以至于腿软得几乎要跌坐在门矢士的膝盖上，挣扎着想要使上劲站起来的抗拒行为却让他看上去更像只蹭着男人腿自慰求欢的雌兽。当门矢士抽出手指时，海东大树已经不能自已地低下头伸着舌去够。

“……你发起情来也太快了。”

夹杂着几分怀念意味的叹息几乎不可闻，或许连门矢士都没有发觉他自己有多喜欢看到海东大树沉溺于欲望时候单纯恍惚的样子，当脆壳糖衣一般充满余裕的引诱被咬破后，他甚至有些犹豫要不要一鼓作气地再用些力直接品尝里头早已融化要渗出的流心。

然而海东大树并没有给他太久的思考时间，一味追逐着眼中唯一能看到的手指，拼命挣扎着要转身。门矢士将他翻了过来，揪住海东大树的头发让他抬起头来，另一只得到解放的手则开始解他的皮带。

“疼……”

看见门矢士的脸后海东大树立刻温顺了许多，不再挣扎只是皱着脸小声地抱怨。

“这种程度就开始撒娇，我对你也很失望啊。”

门矢士加大了手上的力度，令他不得不仰起脖子。不受拘束的脖颈显得有些寂寞，先前的透明津液顺着曲线留下一路水痕，暴露在门矢士视线中的喉结无措地耸动着。

“呜……”

没有得到亲吻而是被咬住了喉结的海东大树发出孩童亦或是母猫一样的悲鸣，口中以及头顶传来的细微振动与声响化作电流直达门矢士的鼠蹊。

太瘦而导致并不修身的牛仔裤在拉扯间已经掉到了膝盖，海东大树一手拉下门矢士的西裤拉链扒开底裤，一手牵引着门矢士的手伸进衣服按揉着自己的下腹：“这里好疼啊……哈♡啊…看不到阿士的时候很疼，看到阿士的时候更加疼……你怎么能把这里掏空却又丢下我不管了啊……唔嗯……”

现在的门矢士比起从前更容易受到良心上的谴责，但这并不妨碍他的欲望被这荤话一样的埋怨放大。

“……呃哈…一下子就变得这么大了~好厉害唔❤…”

海东大树扔下门矢士的手，左手包住双丸轻揉爱抚，右手虎口处粗糙却还算柔软的薄茧从根部握住柱身后向上滑最后停留在伞端下的系带区转动摩擦，感受到门矢士呼在他脖子上的湿气变得炙热而粗重后有些得意：“哼嗯…呵♡…阿士也憋很久了吧，变敏感了呢…还是说阿士把Diend Driver给我就是为了让我用被枪磨出来的茧给你打手……？！咿呀——！”

门矢士隔着他湿透的内裤在尾椎与穴口间的位置狠狠摁了一下，海东大树触电般尖叫着射了，整个人都软了下来跌坐在门矢士挤在他双腿间的膝盖上。

“管不住嘴的教训还没记住吗。”

“嗯…这一年里…你不也…啊哈…把我忘得一干二净……” 

肤上重新流淌的热液里怎么想都混着血，海东大树疼得倒吸一口凉气腿却缠上了门矢士腰，他忍着痛咬着牙凑到门矢士的耳边，从唇齿间挤出来的声音粘稠甜腻得像蜜：“❤欢~迎~回~家~♡”

挥之不去的亡魂要叫害死过他的恶徒永远留在地狱。

就着下身纠缠在一起的状态，海东大树被猛地推开，头撞在玻璃上发出“砰”的一声闷响。门矢士报复似地顶得他直打颤，向上的撞击与短暂的坠落也令他坏掉的脑袋也不停地蹭着伤处。被撕裂的锐痛很快就融化在令他大脑嗡嗡作响的钝痛里，他的脑髓被连根拔出再整个没入的杀人凶器捣成泥浆后再从身下的伤口带走，操纵了门矢士情绪的事实爽得他简直想立刻缴械投降。

“…啊哈哈哈哈哈❤…好深……好厉害♡…哈啊太……太快了要被……要被阿士❤……艹死了呃嗯呵……”

包裹在衣物底下的滑腻身子不过是刀俎之间委屈求全的鱼肉，生杀大权早就不在他自己手里，门矢士假意仁慈地放缓速度，却变着角度在那个足以引爆他所有丑态的开关附近用力研磨。气力被抽离的同时，痛苦与烦恼仿佛一同从全身的毛孔里渗出、蒸发化作薄薄一层令人愉悦的白色粉末要榨干他细胞里的每一滴水，痒得他抓心挠肺。

门矢士扣住那双在空中虚握着的手固定在他的头顶，他只能追逐着门矢士的动作努力扭腰摆臀，但那根叫他生又叫他死的指挥棒这次铁了心要他的命，总在他快要撞到的时候才离开，又酸又胀却得不到纾解的委屈在小腹堆积了好一阵终于顺着肠道直冲嗓子眼。

“好…辛苦……呜唔嗯♡……前列…腺……勃起了……碰碰那里啊阿士❤……好涨…艹一下那里啊啊…呜呜…”

门矢士抬起海东大树的双腿压在平扁的胸前。被折起身体的海东大树看见自己的小穴被门矢士艹得口吐白沫，被打成沫的肠液连着鲜红的媚肉反复擦洗着狰狞的肉刃。他抬起头，门矢士兴趣缺缺的表情令他觉得自己身体里最柔软的部分被当做抹布一样使用了，不过这不重要，因为门矢士正看着他、使用他，他涨到不行的性器随着门矢士的频率恬不知耻地摆动，甩出的前液甚至溅到了他浪叫着的嘴里。

“咦咿呀———！”海东大树突然整个人绷直得像一根被拉紧的弦，在门矢士这把琴弓的操弄下发出高亢尖锐的声响，因为门矢士的龟头正顶在那个开关上使劲捅，仿佛真的打算在他的肠子上凿出个洞来，“啊哈…哈……会坏的…要穿了嗯呜……”

那一点早就在先前的煎熬中被玩得又肿又肥，自然挤不进那个小小的马眼，但那里显然很欢迎这个因充血而变得又红又烫的果实，大有要将它吞进去的架势。门矢士压着那一点反复抽插，一次比一次用力，在那块淫肉上印出一个圈来。

“呜嗯嗯额啊——啊啊阿士♡嗯…阿士❤在吸我…好……好棒…”海东大树挺着腰用那个凸起往抽搐着的尿道口里顶，爽得直哆嗦，“要…要艹到阿士里面了……”

“到底是谁在艹谁，海东？”门矢士松了手上的劲，重新从下面往上艹着海东大树，柱身挤着那一点狠狠地按压，崎岖的血管纹路刮擦在凸起上，“嗯？”

“是…嗯嗯啊哈…是是阿士在艹我是你在艹我啊啊啊！”浆糊一样的脑子挤出更多的淫言秽语，“呜呜被艹成阿士❤的女人了嗯嗯唔…阴…阴蒂被要被阿士♡的肉棒❤碾爆了呜嗯嗯嗯嗯呃——！要去了屁股要潮吹了啊啊啊啊——！”

过于淫乱荒诞的场景提醒着门矢士自己对海东大树做过的一切，但没有时间让现在的他准备好如何去面对这样的海东大树。假面骑士的末日到了，所有的世界都会坍缩回奇点，届时即使是他和海东大树这样的穿越者也无处可逃。他是可以让那些残次品装点他的底片世界，但那个世界要不了多久也会被那些互相争夺拼抢的残次品撕成碎片。海东大树不应该成为他的坟墓，他不想他们的余生都埋葬在这里。

“我说过了，射完就给我滚。”

门矢士的语气太过平静，平静得足以让失去理智的海东大树听明白他话语里的认真甚至隐含意义。

“呜不要…嗝呃…我不要——！”

海东大树哭叫着，他不顾掉下去的风险松开搂着门矢士的双手，全靠双腿与后穴将固定在门矢士身上，一手掐着自己的根部，一手堵住流泪流得比他还凶的铃口。

即使被绞紧阴茎、被夹紧腰部，门矢士也没有停下残酷的抽插。海东大树的歇斯底里在门矢士面具般的表情敲打出一丝裂痕，暴露在外的眼神赶在眼眶里的悲哀与无力滴落下来前逃亡至玻璃身后高飞的蝶群。

门矢士突然想到自己为了观察蓝闪蝶而制作的标本。

由于并不需要保存太久所以也无所谓腐坏，死蝶的腹部被保留了下来。他将虫体浸入滚烫的水，当然，也注入了一些。看着热水化作细密的水珠从四翅渗出，确保液压系统被破坏，再细心用纸吸干。挤压死蝶的胸部强迫翅膀在颤动中微展，活动还软后不再僵死的翅基，调整好头部的位置再从背部插入一根虫针将它固定在展翅台上，那是唯一一根真正插入死蝶身体直到最后也不需要卸去的虫针。

他早就下定决心了。

刺耳的哭叫消失，取而代之的是啜泣与呜咽。海东大树与门矢士都明白一切都结束了。

“阿士…看着我吧……”

门矢士垂下眼，看着被他钉在展柜上的海东大树。

脸上满是他自己的精液、汗水、鼻涕和眼泪，除了眼神，门矢士什么也没有给他。海东大树露出虚弱得仿佛随时会消失的笑容，好像这一切真的没有那么糟糕。

门矢士面无表情地抚上那张脏兮兮的脸，拇指摩挲着被咬破的嘴唇，即使是稍纵即逝的虚假温存也足以融化如坠冰窟的海东大树。拇指从唇弓处撬开了因为强颜欢笑而抿紧的嘴再拉扯嘴角，连“滑稽”也不足以描述这幅面容了。

“我不是告诉过你标准的笑容是要露出八颗牙齿的吗？”

这样绝情的门矢士令海东大树感到绝望，但他却不敢移开视线，因为门矢士还未泄过的肉楔正从他的体内抽离。他缓慢而轻微地摇着头，好像这样时间就会慢下来，满是哀求的眼睛凝视着什么声音和光芒也传达不到的深空。

退出的动作同样缓慢轻微，令他分不清这到底是折磨还是留恋，当他抱着侥幸心理再次绞紧肠壁时，门矢士果断地抽离了。

海东大树卸了腿上的力道，失去最后支撑的他背靠着被熨得发烫的柜壁跪坐在地上。门矢士握住还硬着的肉棍在他耳旁打着手枪，“咕咻”的水声与粗重的喘息同他再没有任何关系，他身上被烙下的价值在门矢士射在他脑后的一瞬间彻底被剥离殆尽，只剩血淋淋的骨肉因为暴露在外而颤动。

他用手指刮干净那些溅到脸上、属于门矢士的东西，悉数吞入腹中再开口的时候已经是死一般的平静。

“阿士，杀了我吧。”

“浴室在里面右手边第二间。”

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~没有比这更有爱心的分手炮结局了~~  
>  ~~谁来阻止我不分黄红黑白地讲烂笑话~~ 谁也不能阻止我不分场合地玩烂梗！
> 
> 下一章《论正直小条子如何恶堕成大首领夫人》
> 
>  **PS：** 真的蓝闪蝶的蓝色是纳米级的结构色 ~~，虽然蓝宝石的蓝色也是结构色~~ （ ~~小明纳米级的雕刻技术）~~


	2. 第二章·盘曲之根

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总得来说是疯批大首领把可怜正直小条子逼疯的各种强！制！丧！病！夫人从激烈反抗到强迫自己迎合到恶堕（倒也没作恶）的两辆车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
>  **本章预警：**  
> **  
>  ** **极 度 O O C：**** 鬼畜抖S天然黑阴晴不定没有心（由于之后会提及到的原因，首领士有人格缺陷且十分执着于夫人）的大首领绑着他刚正不阿（混有部分箱庭海的悲惨过往）的小条子来了！
> 
> 对夫人详细的暴力及死亡描写，依旧严重的dirty talk，再加一点精神摧毁（说好的控制呢）、嗑药一般的性交体验、调教养成~接受不了的不要看；
> 
> 自以为接受得了但是还是没能接受的，变态的是我，骂我不要骂小明。

###  ****第二章·盘曲之根** **

****BGM：[In Circles-Darren Korb/Ashley Barrett](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28582319&userid=104443566)** **

* * *

****2.1** ** _（严重的Dirty Talk、死亡描写）_

没有比他更有爱心的假面骑士了。

门矢士见海东大树没了反应便将他打横抱起，动作轻柔、谨慎得如同对待一座易碎的金贵雕像，在群魔乱舞的大修卡里，暂且还保持着人类肉身与思维的海东大树的确配得上金贵一词。

温度适宜的热水不断漫过浴缸，在腾起的氤氲白雾中，他们像热恋期的爱侣一样赤身裸体抱在一起。门矢士扬起水洗干净海东大树那张被两人体液弄得有些狼狈的脸，捏着他的下巴令他转过头张开嘴，把自己的舌头伸了进去。

“嗯唔唔……”

另一只手抚摸着海东大树下面那张被艹肿的嘴。外翻的一小截肠肉在热水的浸泡与手指的搓揉下敏感得让海东大树如坐针毡，他侧过身体搂住门矢士的脖子，借着支撑抬起屁股逃离时不得已地向邪恶组织的大首领献上了自己柔软的唇舌。

“哼嗯唔……”

门矢士轻笑出声，咬住了海东大树意识到自己宛如献媚一样的行为后开始躲闪的舌头，双指轻易地捅入闭合的洞口，挖弄着被堵在里头的精液时故意模拟着性交时候的抽插动作，顶得海东大树上面那张嘴好像也正在被门矢士用舌头奸淫一样。

海东大树打掉他捏着自己下巴的手，挣扎着推开他：“你到底怎么样才肯放过我？！”

“我不会放过你。你是唯一属于我的宝物，就算是死也要带到坟墓里。”

门矢士眯起眼睛，很难分清这是威胁还是亲昵的信号，因为他的手掌托在了海东大树的脑后暗暗用力。修长的手指插入湿得滴水的黑发按压他发麻的头皮，安抚似地纾解着他变得暴躁起来的脾气。

这次海东大树挣不脱了，他干脆地直视那双深渊一样的眼睛，咬牙切齿地说到：“我生下来可不为了取悦你的！”

“大概能明白。”门矢士认同地点点头，然后补充，“可你只有取悦我才能活下去。我希望你也能明白这一点。”

“本来只是想当做被狗咬了一口，没想到还是被疯狗咬了！”海东大树难以置信地瞪圆了眼，这个人自说自话起来简直不可理喻。

“啊啊……我知道你还处在混乱之中，不明白也没关系，我会帮你认清现实的。”门矢士咬上海东大树的耳垂，慵懒餍足的声音滑了进去，顶在他的鼓膜上，用淫秽不堪的言语奸污着他的耳朵：“疯狗是吧？你想做我的母狗的话，可还有太多东西要学了。”

“你这个疯……嗯——！咕噜咕咕……噜”

海东大树没能骂出来的字眼混着热水一同灌进他的胃和肺，门矢士将他按到了浴缸里。海东大树慌乱地蹬着双腿挥舞着双臂，可即使他抓住浴缸边缘也撑不起身子，门矢士的力量他很难抵抗，他再使劲最多也只有耳朵能露出水面。

“先让我看看你有多硬。”

门矢士舔舐他弓起扭动的脊梁，含糊不清的声音随着水流在他的耳朵里肆意进出。

混乱的记忆也被灌了进来，他看见红与蓝交替闪耀的警灯、海东纯一空洞的眼神、十四表扬小狗一样的微笑、成群结队的Rouchi、上升的玻璃碎片还有挂着血肉的树枝与叶。

痒，哪里都痒，被揪住头发的头皮、被浇灌的肺泡和耳朵、被舔着的脊背、被手指狎玩的后穴。

门矢士将他的头按到浴缸底，掐着他的腰，让他像狗一样撅着屁股跪趴在水里。胸膛紧贴着他的背，整个上身都压在上面，激烈的挣扎使得的这个场面看上去确实像发情的狗在交配。

“哦喂哦喂，不是说这里啊……真伤脑筋，现在可不是让你爽的。”

不知不觉中变硬的阴茎随着挣扎打在门矢士的腿上，门矢士摸索了好一阵才把那根东西捏在手里。

“——！咳咳呃……呃啊……咳咳呜呃……咳咳…哈哈啊……”

头被拎出水面，脖子被迫扬起的姿势很难让水流出来，海东大树像是要把肺都咳出来一样剧烈地咳嗽。

“尾巴摇得也太欢了，被疯狗咬了不是会怕水的吗？”

水下的手惩罚似地扇了海东大树的东西几巴掌，让那里晃得更加厉害。海东大树斜瞪着他，双眼发红，至少比他遇到门矢士前最后看到的画面还要红，被热水稀释的眼泪从眼角呈线落下。

“咳咳…呜嗯…我咳…我要……杀了你…”

门矢士毫不在意泪眼婆娑的威胁，径自吻去他的眼泪细细品味，好像在分辨那到底是情绪眼泪还是生理眼泪。海东大树趁他走神撞在他的下巴上，血腥味儿把那微妙的味差完全盖住了。

“用你下面那个淫乱的洞，警察先生？”门矢士舔着被磕破的嘴唇皱了皱眉，“对了，你是已经想起来自己被通缉，做不成警察了才准备做我的狗的吗？”

海东大树再次被压向浴缸，鼻尖整个儿都浸在了水里，阴茎被用力地向后拉扯，底下的阴囊都要被勒破，心里来不及愈合的伤口裂开牵扯到更深的地方，海东大树疼得整个身子都想缩起来。

“我要是死在你这个洞里，你以后岂不是只能用自己的尾巴艹自己，毕竟也没有人敢艹大修卡首领的狗了。”门矢士加大了手上的力度，“再努力一点啊，不然帮你剁下来塞进去？只是尾巴的话，应该没有关系的吧。”

过度的疼痛让海东大树的阴茎彻底软了下去。

“算了，我也没那么容易死，晚些考虑也来得及。”门矢士没有继续强求，手指转而攻向清理到一半的后穴，“事后清理我只帮你做一次，以后你自己来，明白了吗？”

“明白个屁！没有下一次……你马上就要…死了 …唔嗯……混蛋…我最……恨你们这种…呜咳咳咳呃嗯嗯唔……”

这次溺水的时间比之前还久，他看见被挖出来的白色精液混在水里，他喝下的水里大概也有，因为他喝得太多了。失去规律的心跳着想带走肺部的血流，给呛进去的水多；留一些空间，但被稀释的血流很快就压迫得心脏只能颤动。海东大树尝到了甜腥的铁锈味，他想起来了，五年前，十四还没有当选地区管理委员会部长，那个歹徒闯进他的家时，他也是这样蜷缩在浴缸里发抖。

父母凄厉的惨叫归于寂静后不久，凶手也找到了反锁在浴室里的他。

——啊啊，还有一个活口啊……

“啊啊，还活着啊……”

——求求你不要杀我……

“咳咳……呃这样下去唔嗯…我…会死的哈……”

——父母在地狱看不见自己的孩子可是会寂寞的。

“你当然会死，这是你说错话的教训。”

——哥哥，我是不是做错了？

“哥哥…纯一哥哥…咳咳咳…救救我…咳唔…”

——是哥哥的错，如果哥哥那个时候在的话，大树就不用遭遇这些了。

“说什么胡话呢，脑子进水了吗？托你的福，海东纯一已经被做成十四的傀儡了。”

——哥哥，我想过了，我要考警校。十四大人的话，一定不会让那种事情再发生了！

“十…四…十四大人……”

——已经舔干净了啊？那我走了哦。

“……彻底坏掉了吗？我松手了哦。”

——我想要活在理想的世界里！

“我……我咳咳呜嗯嗯嗯呃……”

——我想要活下去……

人类果然还是太金贵了。

门矢士这样想着松了手，温暖的尸体落进没有盖的棺材里。

****2.2** ** _（心态转变、精神退化←不是只是艹傻了一下、强制深喉、饮精、颜射、精液灌肠）_

被安置在品红色大床上的海东大树从溺毙的噩梦中惊醒来，脑海中的死亡记忆巨浪一样席卷着他的身体。嶙峋的肋骨与平坦的小腹毫无章法的起伏连带着丝绸质地的被褥汹涌波动，他剧烈地干咳，像一条为了逃离血海而浮出水面还未来得及学会用肺呼吸就搁浅的人鱼。

书桌处传来的细微动静淹没在他半死不活的咳嗽声里，等注意到时，人已经走到了床边。

“放松一点，已经没事了。”

听到门矢士的声音后，海东大树咳得更凶了。门矢士扶着他坐起身来，轻拍着他的背部帮他顺气。

“不用这么害怕，”门矢士看得出他咳嗽只是为了掩饰自己止不住发抖的样子，细声细气安慰着，“我会轻易杀死你当然是因为有办法让你活过来。”

就算是大脑一片混乱的海东大树也听得出这句话里的危险性与不合情理，他已经确定了门矢士就是一个彻头彻尾的疯子，对过往、现在甚至将来都只能屈从于疯子的自己的愤怒让他抖得更厉害。

“我知道错了…无论什么我都会做的，”海东大树努力克制自己扯着门矢士衣角的力度，将脸轻轻地贴在他的腰部，可怜兮兮地抬起眼，“所以…那样的事情请不要对我做第二次……”

“你能这么快恢复理智，真是值得嘉奖。”门矢士把玩着他耳旁的发丝，乌亮的头发在白皙的指尖婉转缠绕，“如果有必要再次杀死你的话，我会考虑用其他方法的。”

比淹死在浴缸里更痛苦的死法大概只有淹死在海里了。

海东大树闭上眼，他已经习惯了门矢士不同寻常的变态逻辑，甚至开始觉得大修卡首领其实挺好说话的。

“怎么又哭了？你这样我很难办啊。”

眼角的泪水被拇指温柔地拭去，海东大树能感觉到门矢士的股间明显兴奋起来了，有些害怕地想要躲开门矢士的手。这个人的性癖显然也挺变态的。

“因为觉得时间差不多了所以提前把你带出来，结果还是睡了那么久，肚子很饿吧。”门矢士捏了捏海东大树没有什么肉的脸，把他按向自己的胯间，“我不是很擅长委屈自己，但是会在用你下面之前把你上面喂饱的。”

这个人要是有奸尸爱好的话自己就轻松了，海东大树腹诽着，认命地解开门矢士的裤链。

“啪！”

勃起的巨物甩在他的脸上，差点把他打蒙圈。他下面的洞到底是怎样才吞下这个东西的，不对，他现在该思考的问题是到底要怎样才能用上面的嘴吞下这个东西。

门矢士握住自己的肉棒拍拍他呆滞的脸，然后用渗出前液的头部沿着他的唇线描绘，把他干燥的唇涂抹得亮晶晶的。

“手淫总做过吧，边帮我手淫边舔。”

“……没有。”

钻进鼻子的腥气让他回过神来，他没底气地回答道。海东大树从来都是好孩子，后来跟随十四时更是严于律己，除了清洁之外很少仔细地碰过那里。

“算了，你用手指给自己扩张吧，按我之前做过的那样。”门矢士似乎并不不认为海东大树会在这档子事上骗他。

海东大树赤裸着身子，顺从地跪坐在床上，手指缓缓伸向腿间的穴口正要按压的时候却被制止了。

“挡到我视线了，从背后来，腿再分开些。”

海东大树照做了。腿间的东西有了抬头的迹象，他不得不怀疑自己也是个变态，明明门矢士什么都还没有对他做，仅仅是被这样居高临下地看着就变硬了。

“表情别那么难看啊，搞得我拿枪指着你一样。”门矢士完全不觉得自己握着阴茎对着海东大树的样子看起来有多像强迫，“之前做的时候你不是很爽吗，笑一个给我看看。”

“……”

海东大树抿着嘴，皱起的脸上挤出一个比哭还难看的笑容。

“我听说你们人类有‘标准笑’的说法，露出八颗上齿的那种。你的世界不是很在意道德礼仪这些吗，没有学过？”

天地良心，他的教育方案里可以没写得这么详细，十四给人洗脑也没要求得这么变态。不过海东大树还是凭借着印象笑了出来。谁知道门矢士脑子里是不是有个计数板，连续从同一个人嘴里累计听到多少次“没有”后就会把人杀了。

“绮丽……除了哭之外你果然也很适合这样笑啊。”

身为男人却被男人，如果人类形态的门矢士算得上人类的话，赞叹“绮丽”本不是一件值得高兴的事情，但海东大树还是庆幸自己做对了选择，也许他有卖笑的天赋也说不定。

“牙齿也很整齐，看样子不用矫正了。”门矢士的阴茎抵在他露出的牙齿上，让他张开嘴，“但是再好看也要在给我口交的时候收起来啊，不然拔掉也太可惜了。”

“唔嗯啊……哼嗯嗯嗯……”

海东大树赶在门矢士捅进嘴前用唇包住牙齿。但门矢士那玩意儿太大了，撑得他很难在张大嘴的同时完全包住，尤其当门矢士晃着腰艹他的嘴时，难免磕到那孽根。他被泪水模糊的眼睛看不清门矢士的表情，想要解释但是只能用鼻子发出哼哼的声音。

“咕噜嗯呜……唔唔嗯咕…”

海东大树在色情的水声中听到一声轻微的“咔嚓”，他的下颌不知是被门矢士艹的还是纯粹因为张嘴太用力，总而言之是脱臼了。

身体不受自己控制，被迫向门矢士打开了。意识到这点的海东大树觉得自己就是一个廉价的性爱娃娃，那声“咔嚓”是他被过度使用时体内的齿轮脱落发出的。

“手别停下来啊，我看着呢。”

门矢士缓慢地捅开他的喉咙，他的喉结被挤得像是一颗附着在纤细树干上、等待重生的蛹，里头随时准备着破皮而出的成虫疯了一样耸动着。

“唔哦呕呃…唔呃嗯……”

这太难受了。他听话地加快着手里的扩张，一来是想苦中作乐分散注意力，二来是期待门矢士看到他的努力后能温柔些对待他。

“腰再塌下去些，喉咙要和嘴保持在一条直线上才行。”

门矢士果然为他指了一条出路。海东大树感激涕零地遵从着门矢士的建议，如果不是喉咙里还插着门矢士的东西，他恐怕要点着头说“谢谢”了。这个姿势令他背在身后挖弄着后穴的手动作起来有些困难，而且再次遮住了身下的光景。海东大树试图在已经开始分泌肠液的后穴里搅出更大的水声，好引起门矢士的注意，他不希望门矢士觉得他在偷懒。

“好孩子……”

门矢士抚摸着他扬起的脖颈，鼓励似地拍拍他的后脑勺，然后用力按了下去。

“呜唔嗯嗯嗯——！咳咳呕唔哦……”

门矢士捅进他的食道里了。海东大树扭动着身子下意识想要逃离，被强行撑开的环咽肌与环状软骨回缩，卡在伞端下面，门矢士的东西完完全全地堵住了气流的去路。剧烈的撞击刺激得喉咙抽搐起来，为了缓解窒息的痛苦，他不得不爬向门矢士，把那根凶器吞得更深。

“别这么心急，想要我射出来的话多少再努力一点。”

门矢士歪曲着他的目的，将他推开。

“唔哦呃…唔呃嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”

食道的狭窄处再次受到冲击，濒临崩溃的海东大树已经顾不上门矢士的指示了。双手环住他腿，整张脸都压在粗硬的耻毛上，门矢士的气味侵占了他忘记该如何呼吸的鼻腔，顺着喉间那一丝缝隙被他接连咽下。

“撒娇也没有用。”

对于不听话的手下，大修卡首领一向没有太多耐心。在海东大树的抵抗下，他推搡的动作逐渐变得狠戾，最后干脆抱着那颗固执的脑袋大开大合地艹了起来。

“嗯——！……咳咳唔呃嗯…咳呕唔哦……呃呃——！”

粗暴蛮横的艹干令海东大树觉得自己的喉咙都要被连带着扯掉，饱满的卵蛋把他被唾液打湿的下巴拍得通红，也许他把门矢士扣着他脑袋的手也掐红了。

应激反应使得他全身紧绷，而缺氧麻痹了他想要求救的大脑，海东大树甚至有了是自己死咬着门矢士不放的错觉。就像一条贪食的笨鱼，在要被拖离赖以生存的海时还傻乎乎地死咬着鱼钩；又或者他不过是被那鱼钩刺穿身体的腥甜饵料，随着门矢士的动作被抛入欲望的海里，被嗜血的愚蠢鱼群分食殆尽。正如门矢士所说，他的确有段时间没有进食了，囤积的胃液因为干呕返流，在门矢士的摩擦下被点燃，火焰洪水一般冲刷他的食道。他想要吐干净在胃底跳跃鼓动的灼热欲求，也想吞下一切能浇灭或者掩埋它的东西。

“咕咕唔嗯……咕嗯嗯……呵哼嗯哼……”

狰狞的性器感受到了海东大树的异变。饱受折磨的舌头与喉咙不再拒绝它反而收缩吞咽着谄媚地把侵略者迎向更深的地方，鼻尖在顶到门矢士股间时呼出的湿热气息也说明海东大树已经知道该怎么在喉咙被塞满时保持呼吸。无需门矢士动作，海东大树丢了魂一样小幅度地前后晃着自己的身体让门矢士的阴茎艹着自己的嘴，甚至伸出手将那沉甸甸的双丸托起，按在自己瘦削的下巴上搓弄。

“……我还真是捡到了不得了的东西。”门矢士赞扬他殷勤的侍奉，“奖励可要全部咽下去啊。”

“嗯唔嗯嗯…？呜唔嗯……”

海东大树顺着声音抬起头，困惑的神情令他看上去更加天真。门矢士再次将他按向自己，在他喉咙深处射了出来。

“咕噜咕嗯嗯……咕咻…”

精液一股一股地打在海东大树颤动着的喉壁上，他高仰着头任由着它们在重力的拉拽下落到他沸腾着的胃里。然而恩惠之雨很快就露出了灾难的真面孔，那根本不是他空虚已久的胃能承受得起的量，何况滴水也能令干得冒烟的沸油炸开。

“咕咕噜咕咳…呃哈不…噗要惹呃嗯……增的…真的吃唔下了…咳咳哼嗯！”

含糊不清的言语被堵在嘴里，沿着喉壁爬出炼狱的只有他咽不下去的过量精液，见嘴也被塞得满满当当便另辟蹊径地随着他再次变乱的呼吸从鼻孔里逃了出去。

“胃口这么小，难怪这么瘦啊。”

门矢士抽出不再如先前那般强硬的阴茎，但那玩意显然意犹未尽，继续射在他的脸上。海东大树没有躲避只是闭上眼，却也闭不上合不拢的嘴以及被彻底艹开的嗓子眼，里面尽挂着浓稠的白液。也许只是为了听清他在说什么又或者是想要他说什么，总而言之门矢士好心地将他脱臼的下巴接了回去。

“咳咳咳呜呃咳……对…对不起……把您的手弄脏了……”微凉的精液甚至冷却不了他涨红发烫的脸，海东大树鬼使神差地捧起那只手，像五年前一样驯服地伸出舌头舔舐，“咻溜…嗯呜……”

“叫我‘士’就可以。”

门矢士抽走了手，对海东大树突如其来的敬称显得不太适应，又或者是掌心的触感过于瘙痒令他起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“士……阿士……”海东大树喃喃地重复着门矢士告诉他的名字，悬在空中的双手握住门矢士半软的阴茎，“唔嗯…哼嗯嗯……要给阿士清理干净才行……唔嗯嗯……”

海东大树的舌头过于生涩，每每舔到柱身底部时总会蹭到自己的脸。温热的唇舌过后，又得沾上冰凉的粘液，门矢士看着伸着舌、在他性器底下迷乱地蹭来蹭去的海东大树觉得有些好笑。

“我看你这是在清理你自己的脸。”

从门矢士的角度看来，海东大树原本被他夸赞为‘绮丽’的脸正经历着令人作呕的蜕变。精液在那张脸上干涸，结成厚薄不均的一层痂，把新生的皮肉保护起来，但挖弄伤疤是生物的天性。门矢士把阴茎按在海东大树的脸上摩擦起来，本就无肉的脸颊被侵犯得凹陷下去，

无法理解的海东大树斜着眼睛与舌去够他被那根烧火棍从他脸上刮下来的粘液与痂。那些像死皮一样翻起的痂让先前紧绷着如今得到局部解放的皮肤发痒，他挺直身子更加用力地将脸蹭在门矢士的阴茎上，希望它能彻底剥开自己脆弱的壳。

“脏死了。”

纵使是门矢士也会觉得倒胃口，他拽住海东大树的头发，将那张糟糕的脸按向被褥，黑色的发丝如同的海草一样在红色的海洋里散开摇曳，只要这片海还活着，你就很难判断它们是生是死。海东大树没有挣扎，由着门矢士摆弄着自己的身体，先前努力的扩张令他在被进入的时候没有吃太多苦头，又或者他早就在等待被门矢士剖开身体、拨弄内脏，闷在水中的呻吟甜腻远大过苦痛。

“嗯……阿士… 啊呃嗯…阿士……”

海东大树抬起臀贴上门矢士的胯，只要门矢士一有抽离的迹象，就焦急地摇着屁股、喊着他的名字催促。这样的配合实在毫无默契，也无助于快感的累积，但海东大树就像一团被杵烂的糯米，又软又糯地要黏着捣坏他的身子和脑子的破坏者，想让那根杵永远顶在体内那一点。

门矢士有些后悔告诉他自己的名字了，因为这让他感觉自己在日一个因为进水而变调的门铃。于是他更加用力地将海东大树按向被褥，喷出的湿热气息被光滑的丝绸返回来，几乎要融化那些成痂的精液。只能发出“呜呜”声的海东大树不安分地扭动着瘦白的身体，埋葬在皮下的白骨暴乱一般呼之欲出，好像要摆脱皮囊的桎梏去拥抱身后那赐予他重生与快乐的男人。

“别乱动。”

门矢士不耐烦地教训起那个喷着水的淫乱屁股来，巴掌声与水声大得仿佛就回响在海东大树的耳边。半边屁股很快就被打得嫣红，像个烂熟的桃子，如果他足够乖巧没有惹得门矢士立刻杀死他的话，那里不久后变成乌青再彻底与他融为一体。

“哼嗯嗯嗯……呜嗯嗯嗯……”

海东大树的呻吟里带上一点哭腔，谁知道他是不是硬得发疼，门矢士现在可腾不出手抚慰他高高翘起的阴茎，于是他本能地伸出手，就在他好不容易逮住那根乱晃的肉棒时，门矢士却停了下来。

“不是没有手过淫吗。”

门矢士就着插入的状态将海东大树翻过来。门锁在钥匙的转动下被破解，海东大树发出陈旧木门被打开时的声音。

“呃嗯啊——！啊啊啊——！”

尚未被抚慰的阴茎在门矢士的质问下迫不及待地全都招了，积压的精液甚至溅到了门矢士的下巴。

“嗯哼……啊……哈我…我不是故意的，哈啊……阿士……”

还在余韵中的海东大树咬着自己的手指、喘着气，试图让自己冷静些解释。

“什么不是故意的？”门矢士拷问似地挺了挺腰，撞在他的前列腺上，“故意骗我还是故意发骚？”

“嗯啊啊！哼唔嗯……我没有骗阿士真的没有…我…我也不是故意发骚的嗯嗯啊……”海东大树被他顶得声带都在打颤，也许他自己也不知道自己哼哼唧唧地说了些什么，“嗯嗯嗯……是阿士艹得我太……太舒服了啊啊啊啊……”

他自认苦难的一生承受不起这样的快乐，他以为幸福是要无数人为之受难奉献的东西，他怎么晓得仅仅是简单的活塞运动就能舒服成这样。是了，去他妈的童年阴影痛苦回忆、去他妈的礼仪道德清规戒律！海东大树胡乱、粗暴地撸动起垂头丧气的阴茎，想让它赶紧重新硬起来，好把上辈子的苦难与愤怒全都射出去，好让门矢士用愉悦与快感灌满变成空壳的他。

昏昏沉沉的海东大树感觉自己有些喘不过气，即将被过呼吸驱逐出身体的、过去的海东大树断断续续地留下眼泪与遗言：“呜哇…呃啊……呜呜嗯嗯…都是因为我……父亲…母呃……哥哥才呜嗯…我是……我是坏孩子咕呃…呜呜嗯嗯…所以…所以……”

“阿士一定要好好惩罚我才行❤~”

海东大树向门矢士露出了被教导后的标准笑容，眯起的眼睛将最后一滴残存的泪挤落出眼框，从此以后他只为喜悦和快乐流泪。

门矢士忍不住想，也许他的相机虽然没能扭断海东大树的肢体却捏碎了他不堪一击的内核，同样扭曲的他完全考虑不到自己的行为能在这样短的时间里对海东大树造成什么影响。但海东大树仍然是特别的，这副死过两次也被他拍摄过两次却仍然完美无缺的躯壳就是最好的证明，所以，海东大树不会拒绝他也一定是早就注定好了的。他要拯救的是死尸一样只知道变冷、膨胀的宇宙和在遗忘中步入灭亡的底片世界，不是区区一个人类载体内的自私基因。既然如此，他还在意那看不见摸不着的东西做什么呢？

“海东，和我一起下地狱吧。”

他伸手抚摸，调整嘴角的弧度。

“先让我看看天国啊，阿士。”

他握住那手，在掌心烙下亲吻。

海东大树记不得他在什么也射不出前被艹射了多少次，也记不得他的腹部鼓起前被内射了多少次。他当然明白门矢士不是人类，至少绝非凡人，现在他也要被带离人类的范畴了，至少他肚子里的东西不在那个框架里。

恶魔允诺带他一瞥天国，代价是灵魂永远留在地狱。门矢士带给他的每一次冲击都直达深处，门矢士说的对，他太瘦了，根本装不下门矢士给予他的一切，过纯的快乐到了后期与彻骨的痛苦无异。哭喊和求饶阻止不了要将他磨穿、碾成粉末的门矢士，只会为这暴行推波助澜。他裂开的躯壳在这样的打磨下轻盈过他死去的灵魂，潮水般一波波袭来的酥麻令他拖着长长脊髓顶着脑壳的脑仁有节奏地上浮，离开了那片五羟色胺匮乏的贫瘠苦海来到这片由多巴胺结晶铺成的干燥沙滩，他是这个世界上最聪明的水母，无知无感无牵无挂，但日落之前他就会被晒干死亡腐烂消失得无影无踪。

他什么也感受不到了。身上耸动的人和身下凌乱的床将他困在中央，但他却觉得自己悬浮在什么也没有的虚空里。海东大树将手指插入门矢士的卷发，那是沙滩被海浪濡湿后的颜色，门矢士抬起埋在他胸前的头看着他，目光相接的一瞬，棕色的发丝如同抓不住的砂砾一样从他的指缝流逝。

指间传来的触感令他涣散的眼神重新聚焦，门矢士握住他汗津津的手贴在自己脸上，如炬的目光照亮了蜷缩在黑暗里的海东大树：“确认了吗。”

“嗯……我在阿士的外面。”

海东大树在终于也找到他的疲倦中感受着气流抚过声带又呼在空气里荡漾开的震动、汗水渗出毛孔汇聚在指腹下弥漫开的湿意。

他的内里被嵌入身体的炙热灼伤。又红又肿的穴肉粘连在门矢士的肉刃上，随着门矢士的抽离发出皮肉剥离开来时潮湿又黏腻的水声，腹腔内的压力在他被释放的瞬间将装不下的部分浊液从被㓥开的穴口挤出，羊水破了般流了一床。

“自己可以去浴室吗？”

门矢士的语气出乎他意料的没有包含厌恶。

血液因腹内压骤减而大量回流，觉得肚子越来越热的海东大树恍惚地点点头，尝试着收缩括约肌无果后支撑着自己坐起身，体位的改变加重了排泄的欲望，更多白液流了出来，在他缓慢挪到床沿的过程中，像蜗牛的黏液一样在品红色的床单上留下一路痕迹。

他软着腿走向浴室，精液顺着腿部曲线成股流下，缠在他腿上的白蛇吐出冰冷的信子舔舐他的皮肤，也许他已经被注入了蛇毒也说不定。海东大树在门矢士审视的目光下浮想联翩，好像托住自己肚子的手是门矢士而非自己的，那只手骨节分明、不可抗拒，那只手对他做过太多残忍的事情了，那只手会不顾他的哀求狠狠击打他涨起的腹部再把哭叫着失禁的他按倒在自己的排泄物里让他全部舔干净……他的步伐在受虐的幻想中越发虚软，已经支持不起他本就瘦得吓人的身子，指尖触碰到把手的瞬间，怨魂一样的记忆又从深渊里爬出来缠上他，惊得他呜咽着跌坐浴室门口。

“你自己可以进去吧。”

门矢士不知何时踱到他的身后，蹲下身拨开黏在他额前的黑发，盯着他躲闪在泪光后的双眸。

海东大树刻意地睁大眼睛让门矢士的脸倒映在他的瞳孔里，再怯生生地摇摇头，他不得不抿起嘴来掩饰唇边扬起的弧度。

他知道无论接下来自己会遭遇什么，只要门矢士替他打开了那扇门，那些怨魂都将溺死在浴缸里。

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没有嗑药！ ~~暴言：比喻句不需要逻辑！~~ ←所以你一天到晚不管看到什么听到什么，脑子里都是黄色吗！
> 
>  ~~不要去用食道生理三狭去揣测首领士的丁丁有多长。~~ 明言明语可乐死我了，对不起，首领士的逼格我第三章努力捡起来，拯救世界真不容易！  
>  ~~夫人：学习了，我也可以。将来我一定比你聪明、比你强！~~
> 
> 夫人每次假笑真的好标准好好康，想到KMT自己怎么对着镜子练习的我就社保，所以脑了一段了 ~~，收回第一章一些伏笔的同时继续挖坑我真的好爽~~ 。夫人的设定结合了 ** **箱庭**** ，把死去的弟弟换成了因为是假面骑士所以在外面匡扶正义当时不在家的纯一老哥，也是因为还有哥哥所以没有像箱庭海那样偏激，之后为了不让相同的悲剧发生所以才想要借助14谁都能洗白的力量让所有人都“正常”，虽然这半章 ~~明~~ 暗示夫人已经是死人了，但是第三章里会讲首领士怎么把他捡回去的~
> 
>  ** **苗床play在搞了**** ，我只是没有想到写到这里字数就奔万了。大纲真的拴不住我这匹脱缰的野马，导致我不得不对play进行取舍 ~~（你的大纲难道就是用play堆成的吗？）~~ ，本来第二轮浴室清理是要搞羞耻、呕吐play的 ~~，但是恶堕神速所以夫人已经不知羞耻了~~ ！我多想看看夫人浴室PTSD发作哭唧唧可怜兮兮的样子，但是因为坏得有点厉害所以反而更偏向引诱性质了。果然堕落得还是太快了，主要是我写着写着就觉得这里变身 ~~（？？）~~ 比较吓人嘻嘻。不过这里只是爽得脑子化了放弃思考了，第三章首领士会逼他做选择的嘻嘻。


	3. 第三章·闭目充盲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真正意义上精神摧毁、搞得小条子恶堕的车车，才不是因为敬嫂子是条汉子才搞得这么重口呢！  
> 两个装瞎的人谈恋爱真的好累，教无心首领吃醋的代价是吃苦，但还是恭喜二位牵手成功、恭喜夫人成功上位！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
>  **本章预警：**  
> **  
>  ** **极 度 O O C：**** 鬼畜无心抖S首领x黏人作精抖M夫人  
> 兄控小夜、月影出场；永远严重的dirty talk；夫人故意引诱路人（失败）注意、排泄控制、轻微物化；野外（就是房门外）羞耻、放置Play；史诗梦幻苗床play注意；接受不了的不要看，自以为接受得了但是还是没能接受的，变态的是我，骂我不要骂小明，我不是人，我先骂我自己，你们随意  
> 声明：本文一切play的描述、过程都很夸张、魔幻、不科学、不合理；本人痛骂虚无主义对人类美好幻想的摧残！

###  ****第三章·闭目充盲** **

****BGM：[戦争するなら弓,枪,剣で戦え!-石井妥師](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=505502)** **

* * *

****3.1** ** _（排泄控制、rbq、干性高潮、高潮地狱）_

当死亡从个体层面上升到数字时，那它就只是个无足轻重的数字。在那之后他们做过无数次，客厅、琴房、餐厅、浴室、花园……他也因为得到一定活动自由而忍不住逃离被杀死过很多次，有时是从阳台上被扔下去，有时是被掐断脖子，也许他真的被门矢士活生生艹死过，谁知道呢？他可没办法准确判断自己每天是从死亡还是睡眠中醒来的。海东大树怀疑，除了门矢士不让进的暗房以及门矢小夜的房间外，这栋别墅的每一个角落都散落着他们的爱液与他的血肉，一时间也拿不准自己和负责管家的执事月影到底谁比较可怜。

“大树先生，士少爷看到这些一定会很高兴的。”执事月影品尝着海东大树做出来的菜肴恭谨又客套地评价道。  
门矢士不在的时候，海东大树学会找许多事情打发时间。比如翻那些记录着各个世界奇奇怪怪内容的书、比如帮着月影打理别墅、比如跟月影学做门矢士喜欢吃的东西，月影只会做门矢士喜欢的东西。这里隔绝了外界一切的信号，他总不能一天到晚泡在门矢士要求他学习的色情录像里。门矢士有时离开得太久了，那些被允许使用的道具根本满足不了海东大树被开发得烂熟只差腐坏的身体，月影又如大首领说的那样，怎么引诱也不会碰他。

“阿士…嗯唔哈……不是说好…嗯说好了今天的，”光是听到门矢士被提及，他的身体就开始兴奋起来，海东大树一手伸进围裙里，一边夹紧腿，揪着月影的衣襟像个等着家长来接自己的可怜小鬼，“阿士他…到底什么时候才回来啊，月影先生……”

“大树先生，”毕竟是门矢士的所属物，月影只是不动声色地掰开海东大树颤抖着的手指，取出上衣口袋里的怀表，“距离您下次排尿的时间还有57分钟。对您来说，在那之后士少爷才回来比较好。”

月影总是习惯用直白的字眼拐弯抹角地说话，假装自己既态度诚恳又考虑周全。

海东大树当然明白他在暗指什么，因为试菜时仔细研究调料的缘故，他今天下午的水难免摄入过量了。

门矢士从来不吝啬给他快感，但也不喜欢他像条没人教的缺爱野狗一样随便摸摸就高兴得到处乱射。在一次被艹失禁后，说着“脏东西就要待在该待的地方”的门矢士给他戴上项圈与导尿管，把他栓在马桶边上整整一周。倒也不是门矢士大发慈悲给他判的有期徒刑，是缺水少粮后来还感冒发烧的他只撑过了一周。同样，也不是海东大树求生欲多强，是门矢士给他的快感宛如福尔马林，让他在迎来真正的死亡前就妄想成为永恒。

门矢士按照人类正常成年男性的需求将阀门自动打开的次数平均分配到早晚八点之间，但最先出现的问题是缺水。渴到不行的他哭闹着求个不停，自顾自地把能想到的下贱事做了个遍，烦得门矢士干脆给他戴上开口器。好像他只是一个没有生命的洞，想用的时候就用，不想用的时候就随他在一旁哼哼，清洗更是方便，花洒一淋水温都不需要调，反正他只会抓住一切能摄入水的机会。

第一次当着门矢士的面被放尿的时候，海东大树还羞耻地恨不得钻进排水孔。愣是想不开，自己用手堵着，想撑到门矢士出去，结果实在忍不住松手后刚开始尿时阀门就按时关上了。正反馈调节让他的逼尿肌收缩到近乎只能抽搐的程度、怒张的尿道口足以吞入他自己的小指。修长的双腿紧紧并拢，颈上过短的链子强行让他维持着仰起上身的状态。可泫然欲泣、口不能言的他不是侧坐礁石上冥思苦想的人鱼，他更像一条发着情却没人来疼的蛇，只能孤零零地扭到自己死透为止。

“呃啊哈……哈啊……”

腮边与眼中的水流得像失禁，伴随着上下颠倒的错觉，海东大树恍惚地望向始作俑者。

门矢士可不会承认。在他看来，这是海东大树自作自受。

得了趣的大首领扯着链子拎起烂泥一样的他，强硬地分开他夹紧的双腿，让他抬高屁股跪趴在马桶上。坚硬的器官在那个本应该识趣现在却紧闭着的肉洞外浅浅地戳着，换作平时海东大树就算是冒着被抽烂屁股的风险也一定会急不可耐吞下门矢士的东西。

这确实有趣。海东大树那一身硌人的骨头如今软得像水一样，而早就被艹得烂熟的内里却装模作样地摆出一副铜墙铁壁的姿态。

“你让我舒服了，我也会让你舒服的。”心情不错的门矢士没有强行突入，抚上他铃口的动作堪称温柔。

“呃哦…呃呃啊！”而海东大树只把这当作威胁，现在的他湿得像一条浸饱水的毛巾，仅仅是摇着头看向身后的人，虚汗与眼泪就被他自己拧出更多来。

“听话，我什么时候骗过你？按你平时喜欢的来就行。”门矢士好声好气地在他耳边劝诱，甚至将手指挤进项圈里按摩他被勒出红痕的脖颈。

门矢士的确不曾骗过他，却总能摧毁他相信的东西，因为最终落到他头上的事情总能超乎他的想象。他是大陆深处沙漠里的最后一棵树，枝叶尚且在展露的刹那就被饥渴的蝼蚁分食殆尽，此身想要开花结果更无可能，他的根系在千万年的干旱下蜿蜒生长，却不知道等待他的是一场将要绵延两百万年的雨。

海东大树颤巍巍地挪动跪在马桶上的小腿，将门矢士夹在中间，腹部的胀痛让他很难把注意力集中在后穴上，拧巴的下半身根本没法按照他的意愿向门矢士敞开，他撞向门矢士的动作看上去更像是用门矢士的阴茎鞭打自己湿漉漉的屁股。

“原来你喜欢这个啊。”门矢士狠狠扇向眼下并不丰满的屁股，“所以才总是惹我生气？”

“呃呃呃呃呃——！”

凌厉的风透过薄得可怜的夹板在舱内掀起狂澜，海东大树的悲鸣大过船只遇难时的警报声。震动从嶙峋的山峰沿着崎岖高耸的山脉麻痹他的脊髓再击碎他的大脑，他分不清那一声响亮的“啪”到底是哪里炸开的声音。鲜红的掌印因为血流减速姗姗来迟，像是暴雨下泥泞不堪的山路被不可视之物践踏出的脚印。尽管无法正常射精，但蜷起的脚趾暴露了他已经高潮的事实。

“谁准你高兴过头的。”门矢士俯下身捏住他抖动的阴茎，搓弄他随着快感波动而一翕一张的铃口，“又开始发骚了是吧？”

“呃！啊……呃呃呃——”导尿管深入膀胱，积压着精液的射精管勒在前列腺上，海东大树真的快疯了。

“不快点的话，会射到膀胱里去的。”嘴上催促着的门矢士试探性地按压着他的下腹，一次比一次用力，“还装的下？你干脆用这里怀小孩好了。”

“呃啊！呃啊！呃呃——！”

海东大树像一架报废的钢琴，随着门矢士按下琴键的动作发出一声声永远不在调上的怪响。他知道门矢士做得出来，大修卡里奇奇怪怪的东西实在太多了，门矢士用在他身上的恐怕还不到万分之一。

海东大树横下心，手绕到身后扶住门矢士的阴茎对准自己，自行破开身体的过程并不容易，如果不是门矢士玩弄着他下身的动作刚好将他圈住，他早就要摔下去了。张开身体的意志与战栗着畏缩的身体再次割裂了他，肉鞘没有规律地收缩着，一点一点将肉刃吞咽进身体。

“呜嗯……哈…”门矢士感受着软肉不同以往的有力吸吮，舒服地哼出声来，“嗯哼……什么嘛，我还以为你又被艹松了，这不还是很会吸嘛…”

海东大树无法思考门矢士的话里是不是暗藏着自己的部分死因。他还没能吞进多少，深处的肠肉就哭着再也吃不进去了，他摇着屁股好让最粗的头部变着角度快点凿开那条甬道，碾过前列腺时，射精管内的精液一部分回流一部分真的被挤入膀胱。

在下巴磕到水箱前，锁链及时地被拉直。向上是高不可攀的天空，向下是深不可测的深渊，他那爬不到顶峰的欲望也是这样被吊在峭壁中央，绳索与刀都在门矢士手里。没有不应期的干性高潮按着他的脊梁让他死死地贴在粗糙的山石上，封闭的隧道也死咬着被困在黑暗里的矿车。

海东大树实在是无法继续自主行动了，被磨得不耐烦的门矢士也只能自食其力。

他的身体在门矢士的挞伐下依旧是如此不堪一击，只是被掠食者开膛破肚的猎物，就好像他先前的天人交战不过是个天大的笑话。粗长的炙热压着他快要炸裂的膀胱，他被门矢士艹得跟着里头的液体一起前后晃动，眼睛与口舌热得只想冒汗，但蹿升的体温却将眼泪与唾液熨干，他扭过头眯着通红的眼睛看着门矢士，伸着艳丽的舌尖想要盗取他口中的泉水。

“我怎么养了你这么个讨债鬼。”

门矢士如他所愿地吻了上去，润湿他干裂又无法闭合的唇瓣再咬破淫乱扭着的舌尖，血液滴在他已经发不出声音的嗓子上化作青烟。呼救与求饶在门矢士这里禁止通行，反正他的声音也够不到他，所以海东大树艰难地咽下门矢士渡给他的一切。如果门矢士要看人间烟火，那就点燃他好了，黑夜会让化作硝烟的他看上去是白的，门矢士不会被他呛到流泪，却也有可能为了短暂的光芒鼓掌。

海东大树好像已经忘了这场漫长的折磨是惩罚，晃动腰身只想着怎么让两个人都更加快乐。灵魂憎恶起不争气的肉身，怪罪它麻木得太慢，怎么一直这样疼。

“我什么时候骗过你。”

但门矢士给了它一个及格分。阀门在授意下被微微打开，铃口缓慢地渗出一滴滴如蜜的浊液，光鲜亮丽的蝴蝶稀罕盐分与矿物质胜过糖分，如同它们爱你的尸体胜过爱你。

裹着门矢士的肠肉再次颤动起来绞紧，好像它也知道随着门矢士的抽离，好不如容易脱离苦海的精尿可能又会因为减小的压力而回流，但海东大树和门矢士都不在乎这个了，接下来的每次抽插都是全根没入再整个拔出，那些不愿配合的肠肉被带出又捅回去。

门矢士将他浪费大量时间和精力去医治却根本一文不值的苦难带走再包装成疼痛的欢愉还给他，人生不存在意义，他不是为了快乐而活，是只有快乐才能让他活下去。如果门矢士掌控了他的人生，那门矢士就应该赋予他人生意义，相连的身体让海东大树有了两人命运相通的错觉。门矢士从他唯一的宝物、精心挑选的陪葬品身上得到足够活下去的快乐了吗？即使是死亡也无法分开他们吗？他去过死后的世界，那里什么也没有，至少没有给他留下印象。门矢士怎么确定找回来的人还是他？如果门矢士比他死得更早，他要怎么找到他？  
莫名的悲哀袭上海东大树狂跳的心脏，被泵至全身每一个被快乐感染的角落，但被快感驱使的身体并不理会他的忧虑。同时降临的高潮包围着他们，这世上任何一条河流都将汇于烦恼海，他总会找到他，因为他们命中注定要在一起。

发泄完的门矢士没有立即从他的身上离开，只是将他翻过身。橙黄的暖光剪下门矢士的阴影沉入他眼底的湖，他啜泣着的性器还在小心翼翼地流泪，比精液更烫、更蛮横的水柱却肆意地灌溉着他的身体。

“漏成这样。马桶都做不好的话，以后只能当一次性的厕纸了。”

他还来不及看清门矢士的表情就被拽住湿透的黑发压向自己狼藉的下身。湍急逃离的暖意冲散了跳累的自尊心，怎么会有这样冰冷的快感，冻得他的阴茎发硬？项圈压迫着气管，他无声的喘息急促得像是要将那些碎冰都呼出去。海东大树伸着被束缚的脖子拖着软绵绵的腿爬向那个沾满浊液、又软又烫的东西，伸长的舌尖红得像伤口淌出的血。门矢士会按着他的伤口给他止血。

门矢士到底如何看待他呢？海东大树直至现在也没有想明白，就像他也不觉得与自己同为人类的门矢小夜真的就是门矢士所谓的妹妹一样。

“大树先生，请不要做让哥哥生气的事情。”这次没有踩着饭点来的门矢小夜对把月影越缠越紧的海东大树这样说道。

“这是你的口癖吗？”黑猫向笼中的白鸟笑出了獠牙，“可是阿士生气的样子真的超帅❤…腿要软了…你也看得到的对吧？生起气来的阿士♡对我做过的那些事情…呜光是想想都湿透了…你呢？你看着的时候在做什么？抠着你那……”

“您和小夜小姐不一样。”月影替浑身发抖的门矢小夜打断了他越来越过分的话。

“啊，确实。毕竟你们是纯洁温情、互相溺爱的兄妹关系，阿士千奇百怪的癖好之一。”海东大树无奈地耸肩，“明明我也有哥哥啊，演个兄控弟弟问题应该不大吧。”

“这和哥哥没有关系！”如果不是一只温暖的手搭上了她的肩，被踩到痛脚的门矢小夜一定会跳起来。

“我回来了，小夜。”从次元壁中走出来的门矢士像个忙碌了一整天的普通上班族一样，冲他们露出疲惫却幸福的笑容。

“欢迎回家，哥哥。”门矢小夜在那样的笑容中平复过来。

“❤欢~迎~回~家~♡阿士！”海东大树扔下月影，抱住门矢士的另一只胳膊，蹭到他耳边用着足够在场人都听得到音量，“呐呐，去做吧❤阿士不在的时候，我忍得好难受啊……”

海东大树对八点档的温馨家庭剧毫无兴趣，因为他的余生只剩永远见不到黎明的午夜。那一周的他几乎都沉溺在排泄的快感里，门矢士给他留的那条缝实在太窄了，他的性器就像个坏掉的水龙头，一天86400秒都在漏水。到了最后一个晚上，他已经能够毫无顾忌地顶着40°的高烧挺着饱胀的肚子用门矢士的东西艹自己了，他知道门矢士也喜欢，不然也不会由着他在他身上胡作非为。

但他既不是导演，手上也没有遥控器。

“你不是做了我喜欢的菜吗？难得有机会，一家人一起吃个饭吧。”

门矢士松开搭在门矢小夜肩上的手，用食指指腹戳了戳着他的额头，做作的亲昵令他如临大敌、头皮发麻。

“月影，把海东房里的东西收拾一下，吃完饭我带他出去散散心。”

“好的，士少爷。”

海东大树分明从月影那张扑克脸上看到了一丝笑意。

“等…等等，阿士，”说不出是感到惊喜还是受到惊吓的海东大树抓紧了门矢士的手，“小夜不一起去吗？她也好久……不，她根本都没有出去玩过吧！”

“小夜她和你不一样。”

门矢士笑着捏住他的手让他松开，揽着门矢小夜的肩膀走向他做好的那一桌子菜。

 **3.2** _（耳光x1、门外放置并不怎么羞耻play、并没有什么露出度的路怪远程视奸，猎奇怪物描写）_

如果海东大树问过门矢士一张纸上的两点之间最近的距离是多少，门矢士一定会告诉他是纸张弯曲后两个点重叠的距离。这样观光客一样四处张望的海东大树就能明白门矢士带他穿过次元壁来到大修卡基地本部时，所谓的“散心”就在这一步之遥的旅程中结束了。

阴暗潮湿的目光黏在他身上，虽然不乐意，但海东大树确实回忆起了他那帮长着蟑螂触须的Rouchi同事。怪人们就从他们的身边经过，用一切或许可以称作眼睛的地方盯着他，却又装作什么也没有看见，等他们穿过肠子一样的漫长而弯曲进到房间时，他只觉得自己浑身都沾满了要将他腐蚀殆尽的消化液。海东大树之所以会用带着“人”字的词汇来称呼这些生物，是因为它们毕恭毕敬地用接近人类的礼节和棒读感极强的语言向门矢士问好。尽管它们身体的某些部位逐渐从他在厨房里见得到，发展成他只在电视里见到过，最后也不乏一些他根本无法用语言来描述的东西。

而那些怪人也在揣摩门矢士和他的关系。

据试用过Diend Driver的一位战斗人员所诉，它们的首领在某个世界的旅行中也许迷上了一具从高处坠落下来的人类尸体，它甚至被要求将草地与树枝上挂着的碎肉和血迹都提取干净带回来，可送去首领的暗房后也没听说过还有哪个部门继续接手了。

“你们问我那个人类长什么样子？天啊，它们长得难道不都是一个样子？它就像个被敲开壳然后浸在番茄酱里的核桃！我是说它的脸，不是说味道，我没有偷吃！当时还有一群长着蟑螂触须的家伙在四处搜查，我哪有时间动这些心思！”

众所周知，它们的首领喜欢人类。想爬上大首领的床甚至餐桌的怪人一直不少，但门矢士热衷于人类的食物也沉迷人类的过家家游戏。也许他也想尝尝被人类食物喂养大的人类是什么滋味，也许他从人类身上获得精神慰藉后也会向人类寻求身体慰藉。跟在它们首领身后的人类看上去很是单薄，咬下去大概会发出枯叶被踩碎的声音，那个人类会对装傻充愣的它们露出八颗圆润的上齿，侵犯它的时候或许会被无伤大雅地咬疼。

但再好奇也只能到此为止，毕竟它们也指望不上能从首领的摄影作品认出什么来，也许那玩意儿还不如核桃仁蘸番茄酱来得有画面感呢。

而它们的首领正往那颗还没来及开瓢的核桃上淋着沙拉酱。

海东大树刮下脸上最后一丝黏液，张开五指，意犹未尽地将纤长的中指伸入舌头蜷成的洞穴，眯着眼睛抱怨：“啊啊，为什么不直接射进来啊。”

“我以为你不饿。”门矢士指的是他之前几乎没有怎么吃东西的事情。

“因为阿士的口味和我差太大了啦。这里，”海东大树用两根手指夹着自己舌头拖出自己寡淡的口腔，“更加喜欢胡椒还有醋那些比较刺激的味道哦。”

门矢士在听到“醋”的时候轻微地蹙眉，一直用湿润的眼睛盯着他的海东大树当然不会放过这个细节。

尽管门矢士已经拉上裤链不打算继续对他做些什么，他还是起身坐上了门矢士的腿。海东大树难耐地夹紧已经勃起的性器试图往门矢士手里送，裸露的细腻皮肤很快就在他蛇一样的扭动下被粗糙布料磨得泛红，他有些失神的张开被他自己艹得又红又肿的唇，先前太过卖力如今还麻痹着的舌尖跌了出来。他贴近门矢士扑克一样的脸，他既然可以打开这个人的欲望之门，那撬开这张抿起的嘴应该也不是什么难事。

“阿士很讨厌吃醋吗？我不会乱加的啦。因为，”被避开的海东大树干脆地从门矢士暴露的脖颈舔吻到耳垂，涎水留下一路痕迹，甜腻的声音在湿热的喘息里化开，一个字一个字滴在门矢士的鼓膜上，“我·是·阿·士·一·个·人·的。”

“我没有这么说过，我现在也没有心情。”

“诶~那阿士明明就是为了自己散心才带我出来的嘛。”海东大树没有提门矢士冷着张脸被自己口出来的事情，毕竟他更关心门矢士愿意带他出来的原因是什么。

“我只是想让小夜散散心。总跟你住一起，我担心她被你这张嘴气坏。”

海东大树在他看不见的地方翻了个白眼。被求救对象说了“我知道哥哥对您做了很过分的事情，但是哥哥喜欢，我也没有办法，所以希望您能继续忍耐。”这样的话，他也气得不轻。

“那阿士管教它就好啦。”海东大树分开双腿跨坐在椅面上，与门矢士对视的时候，已经恢复到笑盈盈的模样，好像他的嘴与他无关，他只是需要用它来进食罢了，他还饿着呢，“什么样的惩罚都可以哦。”

“先从我身上下去。”门矢士不轻不重地拍拍他的腿。

海东大树跪回他腿间时瞟了一眼，门矢士并没有起什么他想要的反应。不过有先就有后，他和门矢小夜的矛盾也不是什么朝夕之间的故事，上一次他把小姑娘说哭，最后可是被门矢士抽到一滴精尿和眼泪都流不出来，硬是等门矢士有了反应，他那个被抽肿都闭不上的洞才被填满。尽管那次他脑子都要射空了，但那份记忆却建立起新突触，仿佛历历在目，迫切与焦急很快从他冒着热汗的眼睛流尽，浑身发烫的他就那样看着门矢士、耐心地等着下一步指示。

“啪！”

他还在细细回味，载着疼痛与甘甜的静电就将记忆仓库里飘满的粉尘引爆，震惊和愤怒瞬间在他嗡嗡作响的脑子里炸开，烧得他的心脏都要裂开。他已经习惯被门矢士当作物什来使用，但现在看来他作为人类的自尊掩埋得远不够深。

“你这也算愿意接受惩罚的眼神？”

“嗯呜！”

大修卡首领并不在意掌嘴对于人类的羞辱意义有多严重，在他看来这种程度的疼痛已经是对海东大树还没来得及说错太多的奖励了。他踩上海东大树支撑着身子不愿意倒下的右手手掌，丝毫没有控制力道地用鞋底碾着他突起的指骨与青筋。

他早就不是上帝的羔羊，还没有弱智到将自己完好的右脸也一并奉上，但他已经沦为恶魔的附庸，更加没有其他的选择。他如今唯一正常的地方就在于他能清楚地认识到门矢士一个正常的地方都没有，希冀于门矢士的宽容还不如找颗流星许愿来得实际，至少流星是真实存在的。

毫无掩饰的威胁榨精一样压迫着他的肉棍，它像海东大树嫉妒着门矢小夜一样嫉妒着右手，委屈到哭湿了地毯，断断续续地形成一个水洼。他后知后觉才吃痛地皱起眉眯着眼，将本就所剩无几的反抗意识溺死在斜瞪着门矢士的眼里。海东大树摇摇晃晃地跪直身子，喉间发出猫一样的喘息声，用受伤的脸去蹭那只刚刚打过他的手。迅速浮起的鲜红掌印将他变厚的脸皮重新撑薄，掌纹磨得他痒得忍不住发笑，海东大树咧着已经破皮的嘴角按照门矢士的喜好笑了出来。也许他的脸就是招变态佬喜欢，这既是他的防具也是他的武器，十四对他教育方案嗤之以鼻却早早就让年轻又无知的他做了副部长，那个杀人上头的歹徒也乖乖地履行了饶他一命的诺言。

门矢士大概也是如此。哪怕身上的痕迹再凄惨，门矢士在此之前确实没有伤到过他的脸，嫌他表情难看的时候那便不去看。他的拇指甚至有意避开那通红肿起的印记，轻抚隆起的边缘：“真的很疼？”

如果不是瘫软在自己精水里的阴茎被鞋尖督促着再次硬起来，海东大树几乎要认为门矢士的语气里只有惋惜了。

“阿士？！”他还在琢磨着到底示弱还是扮坚强比较好，就被拎了起来拖拽至门边，勉强打起精神的肉棒被细密的毛刺扎得彻底兴奋起来。

“海东，你要明白，我从来都不在乎你怎么想。”

就算是人类，也有不少仅仅是出于觉得好玩就会去饲养宠物的，所以它们的反应最好足够有趣，又或者聪明到如何通过主人简单粗暴的沟通手段来体会主人的意思。门矢士自认在门矢小夜的事情上已经处理得相当明确了，他很难不认为海东大树屡教不改的冒犯不是针对他本人。

“我给你机会做自己想做的事情，不会阻止更不会惩罚你。”门矢士转动把手，将他推倒在门外，甚至连头也没有低下，过长的棕发将他的左眼吞入阴影中晦暗难辨，另一轮漆黑的太阳沉至境界线，暗火炙烤着被凝视之人濒临沸点的骨髓。

“现在，你可以开始逃了。”

“等等阿士！开玩笑的吧！”

他现在的状态怎么可能跑得出去？这里是大修卡基地，更何况从刚才一路走来的情况看，门矢士的领域还该死地在最深处！假使他真的出去了又能去哪？接二连三的问题令他飞速运转着的大脑嗡嗡作响，跌坐在地的海东大树连忙起身，慌乱的动作却因过短遮不住下身半点风光的上衣而顿住，迟疑之间，眼前的门毫无留恋“砰！”地一声关上了。

脑海里嘈杂的声音受到惊吓般地沉寂下去，但很快陷入了更加喧嚣的狂欢。海东大树扫视着四周，空荡荡的走廊里除了他以外实在不像是有其他活物的样子，他无法辨别那些声音的方位远近甚至差别。他突然意识到先前那种被视觉刺激掩盖的违和源自于何，那些怪人对门矢士说人话的时候也是这样，除了翅膀震动又或者是黏液滴落这些无意义的声音，所谓有意义的言语也许没有通过听觉系统而是直接作用在他脑子里的布诺卡氏区。

——真能逃啊，14037号……这种守卫被‘清道夫’吃掉也死不足惜，首领可是相当重视那个项目啊……

——太悠闲了！人都逃到首领那边了，要是被首领知道了，不要说守卫，我们都得喂‘清道夫’！

——我怎么觉得是首领今晚亲自带来的那个？它身上全是首领的气味。

——有道理！

——气味好浓，它一定刚刚吃过首领的精液…好想试试被首领饲养的人类……

——工作时间不要胡思乱想。

——任何时候都不应该这么想！

——等等！住手！我们会找到那个家伙的！咿呀啊啊啊啊啊！

——不行…好饿…我也想和你一样啊…呜唔嗯……

那些一模一样又再熟悉不过的声音究竟说了什么，海东大树已经无暇顾及，但对话里毫无疑问充斥着他不应该知道的信息。思维本独立于作为低级工具的语言之外，但是如同其他被人类深深依赖的工具一样，语言反过来对思维的影响也越来越大。暂且不说不同语言习惯的人对事物的认知不同，崇尚自由意志的人类喜欢把思考过程脑海里那个内在声音当做自我意识存在的标志。

他宁可认为是未来的记忆通过某种渠道进入了自己的脑海，让精神紧绷又擅长自我作践的他在这里自言自语，也不愿意相信那些声音真的来自这个地方的妖魔鬼怪，不然的话……

——不然的话，这就意味着一直支撑着我思考到现在的那个声音同样也可能……

腿间的东西完全萎了，只有黏腻湿冷的感觉传到尾椎，潮水一样上涨，一节一节地没过他的脊椎。冷汗浸湿了海东大树的上衣，像一层将褪未褪的皮贴在他身上。喧闹在棒读般的惨叫后消失在他不知道的地方，下一个消失的声音也许就是他自己，那将和他至今经历过的所有死亡都截然不同。

不，他在认识门矢士之后就已经和从前完全不一样了，过去的他不会和一个小姑娘闹得这么起劲，更不会这样自甘堕落地沉溺在被欺凌的快乐里。毕竟以门矢士那样的身份，能够拿出比十四更加厉害的手段也不足为奇，差别只是自己没有深思其中缘由。

又或者……他从来都不过是谁手中的提线木偶，只是那榆木脑袋以为自己曾经自由过。

苦咸的水雾模糊了他的视线，在命运一般无法掌握的瀑布倾泻下来之前，一阵夹杂着腥臭的热浪从走廊的一头袭向他。

海东大树木讷地顺着热源和气味抬头，俯视着在他眼皮子底下沸腾的汤。

那是油膜一样泛着虹光的透明物质，被包裹在内的、类似内脏或器官的东西随着它的蠕动而翻滚，海东大树无法判断那些形态迥异却通通直勾勾盯着他看的眼珠到底属于谁，他甚至连那个念头都没有，只是全凭本能地在“汤水”滴落下来前死命地用拳头砸着门。

太安静了，但就算是在这样安静的环境里，海东大树也听不见自己已经急促的呼吸声与心跳声。尽管他握拳的双手已经破皮流血，敲击应该带来的声响与触感仍被阻隔到知觉之外，就好像被什么在半路上给截胡了，反倒是那滩蠕动着的东西受到刺激一般迅速地退缩到离门更远的另一面墙上。

门依旧紧闭，也许门矢士也听不见外面的动静。

海东大树紧跟着转过身。它像真正的液体一样沿着墙壁分股流下，还粘附在走廊顶部的部分逐渐稀薄到无法抓住那些组织器官。它们如同那场惩罚埃及的蛙雨，接连砸向石质的地面再四散逃离开去，可无论是兔一样跳动的心脏还是蛇一般蜿蜒的肠子终究还是被再次汇聚起来的热汤所捕获。跌落的撞击令那它透明的身躯混入不少空气，因为内脏翻滚而变得绵密的气泡似乎能够帮助它腐蚀或者说消化有机物，很快那些内脏和器官就变得千疮百孔最终彻底消失，腥臭的气味也随之不见。

陷入冻结反应的海东大树没有试图逃离，也许那谜一样流动的虹光已然催眠了它的猎物，他只是一味地背靠着门，那扇将他弃置于未知恐惧之中却又是他如今唯一依靠的门。

无论是屋顶还是墙面都没有留下一点痕迹，它缓慢地淌过地面，分出一小股信子一样的支流舔上了海东大树看上去极易折断的脚踝，但它和冷血动物不一样，尽管海东大树连坐在地上的实感都已经消失，却仍能感受到带状的热度流淌开，就像他脸上正感受到的一样，只是它看上去永远不会变凉，它会吞噬这里一切能使它保持温暖的东西。

“你怎么还在这？”

门矢士的声音打破长久了的死寂也唤醒了海东大树沉睡的感知和思维，他这才发觉身后的门已经被打开了。

信子陷入短暂的迟疑后退了回去，接着它迅速漫过海东大树贴着地面的皮肤聚集在门矢士的脚底下，旋涡一样打着转，海东大树甚至从它的表现中感到了一丝诡异的亲昵。

“我问，你怎么还在这。”门矢士加重语气放慢语速，碾着烟蒂一样踏在它身上的动作让他看上去多少有些不耐烦，。

——“我”已经没有其他地方可以去了。

“……啊呃…咳啊…”海东大树显然还没有回忆起发声的方法，气流徒劳地划过声带，一个有意义的词语也说不出来。他看着地下那个疑似罪魁祸首的家伙依依不舍地离开，几乎以为自己能与它产生某种精神上的共鸣。

——“我”人生的终点就在这里，但“我”若不被冠以“门矢士的东西”之名，那么即使是在这里，“我”也无法活下去。

意志是非常脆弱的东西，药物、撞击、未被证实的猜想、新被发现的事实……都可以随意奸污她，而那之后孕育出的胎儿或许会让她死于难产、贫苦、病弱、世人的眼光。

——拯救“我”的人一直都是门矢士。

“呃啊哈……哈啊…因为…哼嗯嗯……”他吊起泪流不止的双眼望向站在他面前的门矢士，感到前所未有的放松和安心。

——“我”不能拒绝门矢士。

可意志同样也是难以毁灭的东西，再畸形的怪胎也流淌着母亲的血，要么延续下去要么成为延续其他人的养分。他把这一切荒诞的情愫归咎于藏在脑海深处、控制着他的那个被禁言了一会就更加喋喋不休的声音，他连那个声音都无法拒绝，又怎么可能不像个斯德哥尔摩征爆发的傻瓜一样依恋着加害者呢？

“因为我爱你啊，阿士。”

他再心安理得不过地笑着回答。

 ****3.3** ** _（当着怪物面脐橙，除了脸没啥露出度；苗床懂吗？让别的东西在身体里生长，那玩意确实和小明有关且理论上来说只是道具就是了；又到了我最喜欢的超严重dirty talk环节；药物；母猫mod启动；高潮地狱返场；精神崩坏重塑贼快；猎奇景象描写；产…不知道这叫产啥；打针治病越治越疯）_

“我不需要那种东西。也不记得'清道夫’把人吓疯过。”

海东大树流着泪的眼与咧着牙的嘴将两种截然相反的情绪生硬地拼接在同一张脸上，变扭得让门矢士怀疑他的神经是不是出了什么毛病。当然，那告白更加让门矢士觉得海东大树的精神有问题。因为他不过是让一具遭人唾弃的尸体死而复生再永世不得超生，不过是扔给一只无家可归的落水狗一条用过的浴巾再冷眼看着它蜷缩在那终将绞杀它夺走它体温的短暂温暖里。

门矢士所做的一切无非是将一件理应称手的小玩意儿雕琢得更加符合自己的喜好，海东大树爱他或恨他于他而言并不重要。但不合人理的示爱在他眼里与谎言无异，除非海东大树的脑子真的在过量内啡肽的作用下坏掉了。不应该拒绝他的海东大树得像打开自己的身体一样向他敞开自己的心，而不是为了让自己心理上好接受现实一些就试图自欺甚至还妄想欺骗他。

这一认知令门矢士焦躁起来，他捏着海东大树还麻木肿胀着的脸，让人站起来直视自己的眼睛，直言自己的不悦：“我最讨厌你撒谎，所以你最好能在我矫正你这一恶习的过程中证明自己没有说谎。”

发烫的脸颊衬得施暴的手指冰凉，因充血而勉强称得上肥硕的红色果实几乎要溃不成形地从门矢士的指缝中溢出来。更多冒着热气的透明汁液从双眼中挤出，汹涌得即使是漆黑刺骨的火焰也无法蒸干它们。

“呜呃……”

被捏得变形的嘴唇早已无法维持笑容只能发出含糊不清的痛呼，尽管这要求矛盾得很，海东大树也没有权力说不，他连摇头都做不到，只能在被偷换概念成“期待”的不安中等待。

海东大树唯一能够想到的、自己能用来安抚、取悦门矢士的东西只有性。亲情，他有了所谓的宝贝妹妹；爱情，他刚刚才说了不需要；友情……得了吧，这玩意儿不适合他们任何一个人。

于是被拖进房间的海东大树再温顺不过地抱住他的腿，用淌着前液的阴茎磨蹭着他脚边地毯的同时小心翼翼地不去弄脏他的鞋，装作哽咽的样子磕磕巴巴地说自己有多想要他。门矢士这次确实在外面待了太长时间，如果他少说两句的话，也许他现在还被门矢士摁在那个“家”里的任何一个角落里肆意操弄。

这合情合理，更没有半点虚假，门矢士没有理由不去满足他。

只不过，似乎也没有理由让还在烦躁着的门矢士不去刁难他。

门矢士默许了他手上解着自己裤子的动作，却在他伸着湿漉漉的舌头快要舔到的时候向后避开，踩着他蹭个不停的肉棒逼他缩到桌子下。

那里的空间塞下门矢士那双长得吓人的腿后已经没有多少余裕。海东大树虽瘦但个子摆在那，怎么想也不好受，他固执地抬着头仰望着从高处倾泻的光与影，压低的身子像窄小囚笼中伏法的犯人。不，也许在门矢士的眼里，缩手缩脚的他只是一株假活着的扭曲盆景，一个死去的小摆件放哪里不是放，只要在根沤烂或发霉前扔进垃圾桶就行。

门矢士再不照料他，他就真的要被那些浸淫着自己却又无处宣泄的水给泡烂了。海东大树顺从着脑内声音的指引，将肿烫的左脸贴上去，先前被掐出的指痕还未平复，就等着被烙上新的刻印。见门矢士没有拒绝，他又更加得寸进尺地将右侧的卵蛋整个儿吞入口中，安分不下来的舌头举步维艰地拨弄着过大的糖球，握住门矢士的左手将那烙铁压在总算是“吹弹可破”的左脸上滚动、搓揉，挤得他干瘦的右脸也随着节奏被撑得鼓胀起来。

“咕唔呃…咻溜……咕呜哈……”

他看起来像一条吞下蛋的蛇，被撑满的口腔无法做出太过激烈的动作，只能小幅缓慢地扭动身体借着力道碾压着嘴里的东西。来不及咽下的粘稠唾液像是被榨取的蛋清，他用右手承起再抹到另一边因为不甘寂寞而拍红他下巴的睾丸，海东大树能够感受到手里的粗长开始变硬，蜿蜒的青筋暴起在他麻痒的血肿上留下蚯蚓爬过的痕迹。

他有些得意地扬起下巴。门矢士仍像先前那样双手搭在扶手上，面无表情、坐得笔直，如果不是感受到手中血管的搏动，他几乎要认为那是一尊供在哪个神殿的里的雕塑，再坚实、贫瘠的土壤也会因为它的威严而松动、因为它的恩泽而肥沃。

海东大树在那样不带感情好似也无欲望的俯视里被犁成一滩烂泥，他坐在门矢士的鞋上磨着自己的后穴，渴望被播下种子。但他自然不会是什么虔诚的信徒，甚至连邪恶的异教徒也算不上，他是堕落肮脏的无神论者，在无边无际的宇宙里，任何一粒星尘都有资格自诩为宇宙的中心。他觉得自己做的既不是侍奉也不是献祭，是彻底的亵渎。要不了多久，门矢士的神情就会放松下来，靠着椅背再一手撑着那颗自大的脑袋，随心所欲地把自己往他的嘴里送，从里边戳破那越发严重的血肿，像叉子刺穿一枚腌渍过头、镶在杯边的烂红樱桃那样理所当然。不管那身皮囊下藏着什么，只看外表，大修卡的首领怎么想也比他大不了多少；不管那副面孔在隐瞒什么，涉及性欲，哪个教的真神也会沦落为一介凡夫俗子。难怪要说万恶淫为首，男与女、痛苦与快乐、施虐与受虐、天国与地狱，它让矛盾对立统一。

“坐上来。”

门矢士挪动被他用来自慰的脚，鞋尖顶得他浑身战栗，看样子门矢士比他预想得还要猴急。刑满释放的海东大树恋恋不舍吐出嘴里的东西爬出狭小的空间，慢吞吞分开腿地跪立在椅面。要是有两个门矢士就好了，这样门矢士就可以同时艹他上下两个洞，或者有两个他也行，他想边给他口交边同他接吻

“呜……呼嗯…阿士……”海东大树一手搭在门矢士的肩上一手扶着那根肉柱往下坐，他没有时间做扩张了，要是门矢士愿意起身把他摁在桌上直接做就不会有这么多麻烦事，毕竟他的身体极其擅长在面对门矢士的侵略时丢盔卸甲，“阿士…嗯哈…帮…帮我……”

求助被他呼出的气打散，比无法惊动休憩蝴蝶的落叶还要轻，门矢士不会注意到他的呢喃。海东大树摇晃着白瘦的身躯下沉，艰难地蚕食着打入身体的楔子，深处求而不得的折磨令他的脚趾难耐地蜷起，如果树木有神经，它们被白蚁掏空树干的时候树根一定也会变得更加扭曲。

“呜呃嗯……阿士…帮帮我啊……”他实在太能哭了，令人好奇他干瘦的身体里到底储存了多少的眼泪；他哭得太可怜了，让人遐想他经历了多久的干旱又受过多大的委屈。

至少门矢士还好奇前者，他得把他的眼泪榨干，因为他不能轻易地被他的眼泪操纵。

“呃啊啊啊啊嗯……”

于是海东大树被粗暴地按着坐到根部，又被抬起。反复被劈开的痛苦如同闪电令枯槁的躯干燃烧起来，泄漏的劣质红酒不过是润滑剂和助燃剂，血染的白玫瑰终将因为氧化而发黑，夜莺的悲鸣不过是时间长河流过时的伴乐。从窗帘缝隙间摸进来的月光洒在淌过他脸上的河流里，他快要记不清自己过去的样子，因为过咸的河水一次又一次地冲刷、侵蚀他的五官，身体里的瘙痒被替代后，面部的伤处被盐分刺激得更加疼痒难忍。溺水之人仰着脖子想要获取更多氧气，好让那把火把他俩都烧得面目全非，他们拥得这样紧，再也没有人能将他们分辨开来。

“咚咚咚。”

“呃呜！”

不合时宜的叩门声响起，惊得海东大树短促地叫出声，门矢士毫无留恋地松开手让他跌坐下去，他却在这样的坠落里攀到顶峰。海东大树被调教得无法正常射精，精液像漏尿一样从抽搐的铃口断断续续地冒出来，因为门矢士不喜欢他总是溅得到处都是。更何况当快感被强行延长后，他能抖得比任何电动玩具都厉害，这种时候门矢士往往会更加用力地艹他或者逼迫他动作，而脑震荡过一样的他也总会妄想门矢士会看在他卖力讨好的份上让他痛快地射出来。

门矢士的右手边出现一小块圆形的时空壁，门把触手可及。门被打开后，一只约1米半的粉红色多节甲壳类生物僵在了门口。它的背上长着3对仿佛是背鳍或者说膜翼一般的器官，最上面那对最为巨大的被乖乖收起。腹部长有3组节肢，最下面的那对让它像人类那样直立，中间那对则小心翼翼地捧着3个纸包的东西。覆盖着大量短小触须的椭圆瘤块长在了人类认知里脑袋应该待的地方，不断地变幻着色彩，看上去像宕机乱闪的信号灯，它显然也不知道房间还在做这种事情。

“愣着干什么，想要我介绍你们认识？继续啊。”

门矢士挖弄着大张着的泉眼，不容置疑地将被打湿的手指捅入海东大树哼哼唧唧个不停的嘴，捏着他的下巴让他面向门口，恶劣地嘲弄。

“呵嗯…哼哼……”

海东大树喘着气摇头，不知道是在否认还是在说自己做不到，他只能小幅地起身又坐下，因为他害怕太过激烈的动作会让桌子无法遮挡他喷着水的淫乱屁股。尽管同样僵住的他也希望尽快在大修卡成员面前确立好自己和门矢士的关系以保证自身安全，但要当着这些恶心的怪物面玩弄自己，他还是觉得过于屈辱了。

那只肉虫面上的颜色变幻得更快，看上去很是慌张。

“说人话。”门矢士抽出手指，戳着海东大树的额头，“这家伙脑子笨得很，根本看不懂别人脸色。”

“…大首领……请…问您要我…带来的‘脐带’放在哪？”混杂着“嗡嗡”声的声音变了几次调，总算是稳定在了一个不算难听的频率上。

门矢士瞥了眼海东大树身后的桌面：“好好介绍一下他以后的新玩具。”

肉虫只能认命地上前。拉近的距离令腿软的海东大树更加紧张，那肉虫虽然看上去并没有眼睛，但好像什么都看得见，瘤块上的触须浮动的样子就像是在觅食，海东大树敢保证它们的嗅觉比猪的鼻子还灵。

肉虫打开了最上头那个纸包。里头是一个棕色疑似玻璃制、差不多五指粗的针筒状东西，一根三指粗、布满凸刺的黑色带状物泡在液体里。

“‘眼之脐带’可是好东西啊，大首领能允许我们米戈族研究它实在是太感谢了！”自称“米戈”的肉虫兴奋起来，完全没了先前的局促，“夫人能被选为它的苗床也一定很荣幸吧！”

夫…夫人？！

海东大树还没来得及对针筒里的东西感到恐惧就被这称呼震惊，他这上位未免也太快了，他本来以为日后安在他身上的名头会是些难听得多的词语。

“……你倒是谁的马屁都敢拍、什么牛都敢吹。”门矢士显然也愣住了，但似乎也没有特别反感，“你们有数过自己毁了多少苗床吗？我看你们只数得清它一共开过几只眼。”

“嘿嘿，惭愧惭愧……只要您在，苗床的数量和实验用的时间不都不是问题嘛。”米戈阴恻恻的笑声听上去十分谄媚，它虽然常年泡在实验室，但风言风语也听过不少，它也不是什么死板的老学究，自然看得出大首领对这个人类的偏爱，毕竟它们梦寐以求却不得的实验样本都被轻易地喂给了一个这样普通的人类，“再说了，夫人是您亲自挑选、亲手调教，这次肯定能打开……不，是全部打开！到时候这个人类自然是当之无愧的大首领夫人。”

海东大树不能完全理解他们的对话，但是本能和脑海里的声音都在告诫他，绝对不能让那个针筒里的玩意儿进到身体里。他顾不上近在咫尺的怪物，加大了在门矢士身上起伏摇摆的动作，像一串被烤化的棉花糖一样黏在门矢士身上，故意趴在门矢士的耳边用放浪的言语掩盖让他难堪的水声：“呵嗯啊……哈…阿士❤…唔拇嗯哼…别这样……我不想♡阿士之外的东西…哈进来嗯…呀啊啊♡！要去了啊啊啊！”

门矢士给了他屁股一巴掌以示驳回，海东大树嘴里叫得更大声也用还在抽搐的肠肉把门矢士绞得更紧，滚烫的肠液一遍遍地浇在龟头上终于是刺激得门矢士射到了他体内。

“不愧是大首领选中的人！撒起娇来真是可爱！”海东大树在米戈的心里大概是装着门矢士东西的容器，因此爱屋及乌的它还在不知死活又不遗余力地奉承，它像苍蝇一样贪婪又猥琐地搓着手，生怕门矢士改变主意。

就算是大修卡首领也多少被这俩搞不清状况、目的相悖却好似一唱一和的家伙吵得头疼：“废话真多，你写报告也是这样的吗？”

“是我失礼了。”米戈这才发觉自己好像兴奋过头了，实验报告让它把狂热转移到研究上，它本打算绕到门矢士身后好让趴在他肩上缓神的海东大树看看它手里的宝物，但被门矢士瞪了一眼之后只好作罢，“夫人，我们会把‘眼之脐带’植入您的体内大约九个月，您要尽可能保持发情的状态好让它能吸收足够的人类肠液。当然，它自己也会想办法满足自己的需求，除此之外我们也为您准备了一些辅助手段。进食和排泄这些事情您都不需要担心，脐带连接着一个我们暂时无法到达的地方，来自那里的纯粹的能量能够保证您不会因为持续不断的高潮而力竭或者晕厥。”

“持续不断的高潮”令海东大树想起他在浴室里的那一周，如果再让他在那样的地狱里醒着地待上九个月，他真没办法想象自己还能疯成什么样子。

“……不…不行…绝对不要！”海东大树挣扎地直起身，战栗的手指死死地抓住门矢士的双肩，惊恐又混乱地看着他，“求你了阿士…我知道错了…别让那个东西碰我！”

“你真这么想？”门矢士的手伸进他衣服，握住他的腰，不轻不重地揉着。

海东大树疯狂地点着头，眼睛像初生的鹿一样湿润，看上去又要哭了。

“这么想就对了，至少你现在能够确认我并没有控制你的意识了吧。”门矢士手向上游走，摸索着在他手下起伏的突兀肋骨，“你知道它们怎么称呼脐带的吗？”

“‘千眼海参’！”米戈抢在还在琢磨着门矢士前一句话的海东大树反应过来前解释，“即使最终也没能怀上‘思考之眼’，没能找到到达那里的方法，光是通过脐带传递过来的能量也会让您的身体素质超越绝大部分生命体的！毫无疑问，只要它睁开足够多的眼睛，您就是大首领的眷族了！”

米戈的面部再次激烈地变幻着色彩，用来发声的翼膜剧烈地震动。门矢士看上去没有对它口中的“那个地方”有多大兴趣，只是打开了不知道通往何处的时空壁，一脚将陷入狂乱的它踹了出去。

等来闹剧闭幕的房间终于安静了下来，让门矢士低声的言语更像是蛊惑。

“海东，你这么瘦……要是突然承受了那样的能量，这里大概会泌乳吧。”如同试手套是否合手一样，将手指埋在肋骨间的凹缝里，再移到他胸口，把突起捏在指间玩弄，另一只手在海东大树的那薄薄一层的胸部画圈，“这么小的地方能储存多少奶水呢？”

海东大树明白了。门矢士不会放过他的。

“呃啊！”

胸口被狠狠地掐弄，他急促地叫出声。门矢士几乎没有碰过他这里，有时候让他怀疑门矢士是不是没有经历过哺乳期，所以才对那个地方毫无想法，甚至带着些厌恶。

“很疼？你得习惯啊，到时候你这里每天都会涨得发疼，叼着衣服求我帮你吸出来的。但是你也知道，我对你这里一点兴趣也没有，所以你得自己学着玩它们。”门矢士手下的动作再次变得温柔，“拔奶器这种东西是不可能让你用的，你只能用手一点点地挤，不然乳头颜色或者形状变了那可真是没有一点可取之处了，乳孔要是被开发过度也很麻烦，你这么淫乱，说不定随便一碰就会喷奶了。”

门矢士仿佛已经看到了那个糟糕的场景，食指和拇指用力捏着那两粒红得发亮的石榴籽：“保险起见还是戴上乳夹吧，除了我允许你给自己挤奶的时候。你要是敢打湿我的衣服，我就让它们把你变成真正的奶牛扔到牧场去，我保证，无论你死过多少次都不会敢再犯的。”

门矢士抽出已经发泄过的阴茎，用手帕擦干净，整理好一切后才让满脸潮红、小口小口吸着气的海东大树伏趴在桌面。他打开米戈遗留在桌上的第二个纸包，看见里头的弯盆、镊子之类的东西之后挑了挑眉。虽说记忆和力量都不完整，但在人类知识的范畴内，他仍然近乎全知。米戈族在某些地方实在谨慎得令人发笑，门矢士都难免觉得是自己对身为人类的海东大树过于粗暴了。

“屁股抬高，腿分开。”

“……求你了…别对我做那种事情…”尽管嘴上还在哀求，但是海东大树仍顺从地打开了自己抖个不停的双腿，把淌着浊液的后穴袒露在门矢士面前。

“我看你好像挺喜欢似的，不是又硬了吗。”门矢士拿出盒子里的一次性弯盆垫在他的抬高的屁股下方，又用镊子的柄端检查被撕裂的小穴的扩张程度，语气像查房的医生一样带着些仿佛要活跃气氛的调侃。

“阿士…真的会坏掉的……”绝望的病患不为所动。

“那种事情不重要，只要我在，你会好起来的。光凭人类的躯壳能在我身边留多久？”门矢士将那个没有针尖的针筒上的防尘膜撕开，递到他手里，“不是喜欢把‘爱’挂在嘴边吗？证明给我看。”

怎么会有这样过分的人？

“三。”

如果装作失手打碎了针筒，他会遭到怎样残酷的对待？门矢士肯定会让他把碎玻璃也一起塞进去的。

“二。”

海东大树果断放弃了抵抗，赶在门矢士毫无预警的倒计时结束前将针筒插进了身体里。冰冷的触感让他差点跪不住，他吃了太久的无渣饮食，很久没有给自己灌过肠了。被冻得绞紧的内壁让针筒很难深入，他想着倒也无妨便直接按着活塞柄把药水与脐带往身体里推，谁知那药水刚一接触到肠肉，他就感觉一阵火烧的灼热，撅起的屁股与被艹开的甬道让被注入身体的药水畅通无阻，快感像一串挂炮在他体内炸开，理智瞬间裂成扎得人生疼的碎片。

——我们也为您准备了一些辅助手段。

海东大树浑身发烫却不禁冒着冷汗，不知道是门矢士有着什么魔性还是他自己天赋异禀，以往的再残酷或者激烈的性事里他从来没被用过药最后也都能甘之如饴。米戈瓮声瓮气的话语在他的脑海中回响，他整个人都变成了一座晃来晃去的大钟，药水被推净，可脐带还留了很长一截在针筒里，他好像已经忘了自己害怕什么又该做什么，只是摇着身体让针筒进进出出，可那里除了热，什么也感觉不到。抽插的动作越发疯狂，湿热的水汽在冰凉的筒壁上雾化，他的意识也陷入朦胧。

“嗯…哈啊哼…哈哈嗯啊呃……”

海东大树大声的呻吟让人很难分清他是想吐出火焰还是要吸走这里所有的空气，他把滚烫发硬的阴茎夹在腿缝间摩擦，失去重心地摔倒在桌上，承着药液弯盘被他挤下桌，可他还觉得这地方太小。

“起来，继续。”

简单、冷酷的命令冰棱一样嵌入他熟透固化的大脑，但海东大树贪恋着还未被他自己熨烫的桌面，执拗地继续着单纯的摩擦。门矢士抓住他胡乱蹬着的双腿，要抽走针筒，但他泛红的皮肤上凝结着一层薄汗，使他在门矢士的手下滑腻得像一条活鱼。

“别嗯呃啊嗯嗯…呜嗯嗯嗯嗯……”

不愿松开的海东大树夹得越发紧，屁股抬得比门矢士的手还高，这下是真的被钓离了水面。他太过着急又不知轻重以至于混着肠液与精液的药水有部分都顺着起雾的筒壁流了回去，门矢士猛地用力，即使他叫得再大声，针筒脱离穴口时发出的那声“啵”还是清晰可闻。

“别浪费，要是剂量不够功亏一篑了，我还得花九个月时间陪你重来一遍。”门矢士居高临下将针筒里的混合物淋在他意乱情迷的脸上，蔑视着一切的眼神被挂在他睫毛上、糊住他眼睛的液滴聚焦放大，好像只属于他一个人，“舔干净。”

“嗯嗯…咻溜……”海东大树就着侧着脸的姿势透过被打湿的发丝热切地凝视着眼前唯一能看到的门矢士，伸出艳红的舌尖，猫咪舔食牛奶一般将桌上的浊液一点点卷进嘴里，长出一截“尾巴”的屁股在门矢士手下引诱地蹭着。在门矢士的支配下，他已然发情了。

“呜啊哇❤…嗯嗯啊哈……阿士…艹我啊……阿士♡呜嗯……”

海东大树的肠壁逐渐恢复触感，刚刚的火好像把多余的植被烧得只剩用来滋养的土地的余烬，他比过去更加敏感了，无论是“尾巴”上布满的、大小不一的梭形肉刺，还是那肉刺中央缝隙两旁的突出线条，他都能完全体会。所谓的脐带也许真的是海参也说不定，它好像在湿热的洞穴里结束冬眠一般复苏过来，和终究要接纳它的宿主一样黏人，试图缠住门矢士的手。

门矢士反手就握住了扭个不停的“尾巴”，也许是有些用力的原因，好不容易钻进海东大树体内的一部分又被扯了出来一段。

“呃♡啊啊啊啊！”如果海东大树真的是一只母猫，那他恐怕已经被那些肉刺剐蹭得要排卵了。

门矢士掐着他的后颈让他不能自已抬起的脸重新贴回桌面上：“我说过了，舔干净。”

“咳咳…知道了呃…阿士♡嗯嗯咻……咕…哈阿士❤…艹嗯♡…一下我啊…”受着伤的左脸被浸在那滩液体里，融化的理智从飞红的眼角源源不断地涌出，这样下去他得舔到什么时候。脱离口腔的舌头使他无法清晰地讨价还价，他只能把屁股抬得更高，好往揪着他“尾巴”不放的手里送。

“这根东西都吃不下，你让我艹你哪里？”

“唔嗯…吃得下❤…可以一起的…阿士♡嗯…把它捅进来❤就行了嗯呃啊…”

“……海东，你自找的。”

可海东大树没能如愿。碾着“尾巴”捅进来的并不是他怎么吃都吃不够的肉棒，而是第三个纸包里的东西。

——·一·些·

假如海东大树足够清醒，他一定会假笑着为米戈族的严谨措辞欢呼鼓掌。

“咿呀啊啊啊——！”

好吧，至少他还是欢呼了。

海东大树抽搐得比吃痛的“尾巴”更厉害，那玩意儿像受到惊吓的蛇一样想往深处钻，奈何门矢士手里的假阳具将它抵死在肠壁上令它无法前进，只能不停扭动凹凸不平的身子试图溜走。别说什么让人摸不着头脑的“开眼”了，他自己都爽得翻起了白眼，来不及咽下部分药液更是混合着大量唾液被呛咳了出来，整张脸比被轮奸了一整夜的军妓还要狼狈。

“不是在艹你了吗？舔啊！”

眼前的场景令奉行事不过三的门矢士抬高声调，他抽动着手里的东西来回顶弄着海东大树和他的“尾巴”。不断高潮着的海东大树根本没法收回舌头，只是被动的随着门矢士手下的动作来回擦拭着越来越脏的桌面，看上去倒真像拖把了。而那“尾巴”不愧是被怪人追捧的东西，至少它还知道逮着机会躲到更安全的地方。这已经是海东大树第三次泄了，或许是脐带已经开始发挥作用的缘故，他淅淅沥沥漏出来的精液比之前还要浓，身体内部喷洒的肠液量也远大于平时，与其说是潮吹还不如说是排泄，但那些肠液很快就被在他体内作妖的东西榨干，令它涨得更大。

“嗯呜啊啊啊啊啊❤…阿士♡…好…好厉害…”如果一直这样高潮下去，也许在九个月结束之前，他就会被从内部完全撕裂吧，可是他停不下来，也根本不想停下来，他甚至想着要是门矢士刚刚亲自操进来，自己可能已经死了。他被门矢士活生生艹死过吗？他记不得了，“要……要被艹死了❤…杀了我♡……杀了我吧阿士❤…”

海东大树不要命地扭过头去舔门矢士掐着他脖子的手指，药水让他的舌头和脸都成了性器官，光是碰到门矢士就兴奋得不能自已。他不知道的是，等到那些药水彻底进入血液循环再通过汗液从毛孔蒸发后，再简单的触摸也足够让他到处喷水了。

“呜呜哇…嗯嗝呃…啧啧呜…阿士……要对我负责啊呜呜嗯…哼嗯…”海东大树其实很少真正哭出声，可他实在担心门矢士会抽走手指，嘴里吮吸的手指令他幸福得像被脐带锁在子宫里的婴儿，哦，也许他天生就这么淫乱，会在子宫里用脐带缠着自己的脖颈和阴茎自慰。

“当然。这九个月我都会好好艹你的。即使是在会议室，只要你求我艹你，我都会满足你。我会像现在一样，把你按在桌上干，拽着你的头发让大修卡所有的干部都看清楚你这张淫乱的脸，免得他们以后认错人，毕竟你天生就爱勾引人，你也不想一辈子都给他们下崽吧？被一团真菌看着就兴奋成那样，到时候你可得好好护着你的肚子，别浪到流产了。要是那群视奸你的干部被你骚到射精，我就把那些脏东西都割下来塞进你的肠子和嘴巴里，高兴吗？你这贪得无厌的母狗再也不用愁没有鸡巴吃了。”

“呃啊啊嗯…❤”门矢士的恶意浇灌着他，令他发出满足的叹谓，未来凄惨又屈辱的日子已经浮现在他眼前。

为了方便观察，他一定不被允许穿衣服，以门矢士的占有欲他大概率会戴上面罩。什么也看不见的他会被套上项圈与链子，这样他不至于走错方向。对了，门矢士还说了要替他管教那两个迟早会变得淫乱的乳头，也许门矢士会直接拽着乳夹上的链子，他要是走得慢了那里就会被拉扯得发红发胀。只要门矢士发现他的阴茎停止漏精，他就会被立刻摁倒在地或者按在墙上抽插尾巴一样长在他屁股上的假阳具。他得像条不停淌着口水的饿犬才行，大修卡里所有的人只要看看地板就知道它们的大首领今天牵着他心爱的宠物去了哪些地方。

“开了♡…它……它们开了啊…嗯呃阿士❤…”

——当然，它自己也会想办法满足自己的需求

妄想让他被肆虐的后穴潮吹得更厉害。直到现在，海东大树才终于明白“开眼”的意思，他敏感了不知多少倍的肠道将可怖的现实刻在他混乱不堪的脑子里。脐带上那些凸起就是紧闭着的眼睛，它们根本没有规律又或者以他无法理解的规律前前后后地眨着眼。一翕一张的眼睑不断扣弄着充血的肠肉，合上时甚至能够咬着不放，张开时里头的眼珠又因东张西望而压着肠肉滚动，再加上本身脐带就在不停地蠕动扭转，海东大树觉得自己简直是在被一个装满了电动转头的手持搅拌棒日。

“……哈哈哈哈啊…阿士♡…我看见了哈哈哈…它们睁开眼睛了啊哈哈哈哈…”

笑起来习惯眯起的眼睛此刻大睁着陷入真正的黑暗，任何东西也无法从中逃离，可门矢士从来只是冷眼旁观，不曾真正进入他的内心。

没有比这更让他绝望的事情了，哪怕是眼前这好像没有尽头的黑暗，内心无法被满足的愿望越来越大，他整个人承受不住地炸裂开来。

他被巨大的冲击波安静地带离他燃烧着的残骸所迸发出来的光芒，那大概是这他宇宙中的第一道光。他划过满天的尘埃，被擦成一道闪电，背负的光与热最终都湮灭在一口沸腾着的锅里。他在无数雷声组成的悠长鼓点里随波逐流地与无数的自己擦肩而过，漫长的漂泊后，他终于被另外三个自己拉住了手，相连、断裂、延长、扭曲，直到触碰到柔软的墙壁。他依旧轻盈，被腾起的气泡裹挟着不断上升。视线翻滚着哪里都是漆黑一片，直到一张模糊的脸开始反复闪现，他搜寻着不存在记忆，回过神时已经嵌进一个凹陷的坑里，视界忽明忽暗，啊，原来他是那张脸上跌进湖泊的眼珠。扬起的水花被干燥的空气瓜分，他的眼前是一片树木稀少的草原，被延绵高耸山谷所囚禁的古猿被迫来到除了危机一切都贫瘠的大地。他们直立行走，为了提前发现草丛下的敌人与食物，他们长途跋涉，为了逃命与觅食。他们解放的双手，在多年后终于开始使用工具、拥抱彼此、创造文明。集群、部落、国家，他们从被筛选到开始筛选其他人。战争、停战、战争，他看见他们被剥光了衣服的尸体堆积成山。

他在尸山血海中彳亍，直到又有一只湿黏的手扣住了他的脚踝。他低下头。原来他们都还活着，只是目不能视、口不能言，因为一层泛着水光的粉红色肉膜将他们的全身包裹着。他们蠕动着叠在一起的身体，发出他再熟悉不过的水声。那只握住他的手触感同样熟悉，就像他给自己扩张时摸到的那样。他抬起脚。那里有一个比他的脚小多了的坑，也许和抓着他脚踝的手握成拳差不多大，他重重踏下去，那只手果然松开，于是他继续向前，他们带着某种渴求一般纷纷向他伸出手直到他无法挣脱地被拉扯到他们簇拥之中。

天上是他在水里见过的黑色，但这次没有什么能带他离开地面。他的身体在融化，露出里头靛蓝色的流心，他的身体在下沉，离天空越来越远。他看见那片黑色不过是品红色虹膜中凹陷的瞳孔。

——你们有数过自己毁了多少苗床吗？

“呃呵……哈啊…哈啊……”

映在品红相机黑色镜头上的是不曾合眼、扭动舌头、蹭着床单的海东大树。

“原本也只是个普通人类而已，已经足够了。”

“你们？你们也承受不起，先从解剖开始吧。”

“哼…14相关实验的阶段成果还算不错，就当是奖励了。”

坐在床旁的门矢士温柔地抚摸着海东大树恍惚的脸。懒得思考、接纳欲望也无力索取的海东大树过于乖巧可口，不会说话的人自然不会说谎。

脸色精彩的米戈识趣地放下门矢士要的东西，退出房间。上次被踹回实验室，它可没少打翻瓶瓶罐罐，要不是它们一向舍得在各种仪器设备上花经费，恐怕损失就大了。

“嗯哼…哈啊啊嗯唔……咻呜……”

海东大树穿着人类实验体款的白色长袍，但宽松轻便的衣物对于敏感的身体来说仍然是一种煎熬，他是一只被困在无名之雾中的蝴蝶，绵密的水汽压得他试图扇动着的翅膀只能做出轻微的颤抖。为了狩猎而不知疲惫扭动着身子引诱的舌头立刻缠上了门矢士，将手指拖进湿热的口腔吮吸。

“呃啊哈……”

手指反客为主地开垦起那个洞穴里每一寸属于自己的领地，压根懒得理会那条追在它身后的淫蛇。另一只手探入雾中无视了高高翘起吐露汁水的肉芽，径自抚上了他凹凸不平的腹部，他的身体依旧称不上丰腴，但腹部已经鼓胀到难以摸到髋骨的程度。盘曲在腹中的东西像是钻进湿泥的泥鳅，带动着理应骨头还在疼的他在那只手的爱抚下婉转承欢。雾气终于翻过他皱起的眉，开始侵犯他漆黑的眼睛，为那两个无神的黑洞虚添一份光彩。

那东西身上的凸起一个个都已经足有鹅卵石大小，他的身体被用来铺成通往另一个世界的道路，但门矢士决不允许自己之外的人践踏他。活动着的鹅卵石小径被门矢士捏在手里，他能感觉到皮肉与脂肪下开合的眼睑与转动的眼珠。他耐心的一个个触碰，海东大树在他的捻挑下哼出一段惹人怜爱的靡靡之音，但他不想听他委屈的诉苦，于是抽出被濡湿的手指，捏住那张与床单耳鬓厮磨到透红的脸，俯身吻上那只会呻吟的乐器，让他通通咽回去。

流动的虹光从海东大树敞开的衣领里爬了出来，舔舐掉门矢士手上的水渍。多亏了它，不然海东大树恐怕早就泡烂在从自己身上流出的水里了。也同样是因为它，门矢士不在他又迷迷糊糊跑出门去时，其他的怪人才无法靠近，不然仅凭那为了凸显身份而特意制成品红色还系在颈间的实验体信息环可没办法把他从那些贪图他腹中之物的家伙手下保住。借着恍惚行动的海东大树，门矢士肃清了一部分不够忠心又不懂克制的手下，替他省去了不少烦心事，最后那些怪人干脆看见海东大树直接扭头就跑。

不看腹部的话，海东大树还是白瘦又寡淡，就像一小滴落在床单上的脱脂牛奶，你不去舔掉他，他也会在沾染上灰尘前就被老鼠或是蟑螂吸食。门矢士被舔干的手游移到他微微鼓起的胸部，也许是这里的涨痛比不上那不适合生育的骨盆，又或者是这里的快感远不及替被浸过淫药的脸颊，海东大树好像完全把这里遗忘了，门矢士好心给他揉弄半天，那透过衣物都能看见的红点才吝啬地渗出一丁点乳汁，打湿衣服前就被伺机而动的“清道夫”清理干净。

门矢士加大了手上的力度，也更加用力地吸吮他热情的舌头，那根脐带好像把交换着唾液的两人联系到了一起。门矢士咬破了自己嘴角，不是正常出血量的血液灌进海东大树的食道，尽管意识模糊，他还是努力吞咽着门矢士给他的一切。腹内的怪物亢奋起来，不满足被饲养在这具身体里，像是着急从只剩同伴的尸体中涌出的蛆虫那样寻找着出口，腹部的皮肤怪异地耸动，海东大树发出咿咿呀呀的叫声。

门矢士结束了那个仿佛喂食一般的血腥之吻，带血的舌头舔上海东大树睁圆的眼睛，海东大树在一片红雾中恢复清明，难以忍受的腹痛盖过了所谓高潮的快感立刻席卷了他。

日子差不多了，药效也差不多该消退了吧。

“呃啊啊啊啊……哈啊…”海东大树不知所措地大口大口吸气，摇着的头还没能从恐慌中缓过来，他看着眼前门矢士的脸，半天说不出话，积压了九个月的眼泪大颗大颗地往下落，他哆哆嗦嗦地捧着门矢士的脸，好不容易才喊出那个名字，“啊哈…唔嗯啊哈…阿…阿士……阿士…”

“疼不疼啊…你…你怎么…受伤了………”海东大树忍着剧烈的腹痛起身，小心翼翼伸出颤抖的舌尖舔舐门矢士破损的嘴角。

“……我没事。”

“嗯好……呜嗯…呃呜呜哇……我…”他终于大声地哭了出来，也许并不亚于出生时的啼哭，“唔嗯…我好想你啊……真的…好想你啊……”

海东大树经历了137亿年的岁月没有见过门矢士又好像是眨眼前还在注视着他也被所注视着，他跨越了远超465亿光年的距离才回到门矢士身边又好像两人从来就没有分离过。他和门矢士来自同一个地方也将去往同一个地方，因而时空于他便失去了应有的意义，成为了一个小得不能再小的奇点。

“知道了。”突起且暴动中的腹部使得海东大树的拥抱看上去十分滑稽，但门矢士没有推开，反而有些局促地把瑟瑟发抖的他揽入怀中安抚，鹦鹉学舌一般地问到，“疼吗？”

“呃…唔嗯……疼…肚子…好疼啊…阿士呜嗯……”海东大树不假思索地坦率说出自己的感受，“可是…好高兴……是阿士给我的孩子……”

那并不是能称为“孩子”的东西，也已经胎死腹中。在“思考之眼”灌入足够让海东大树发狂的事实前，他亲手杀死了它。“眼之脐带”本就是他的，他在这个注定要走向毁灭的宇宙里找到了自己要做的事情，因此他并不需要借助“思考之眼”的力量逃去故乡，哪怕这个宇宙中的所有世界都在拒绝他。

他只是想动用脐带的力量让自己的玩具能够更好地承接他多余的欲望而已，但怀里单薄如蝶翼，光是被他触碰就会遍体鳞伤失去重要之物的人类却接纳了他和他的眼睛，可如果他也被那虚幻又麻烦的感情缠上了岂不是违背初衷。海东大树明明通过他的眼睛看到了事实却没能理解其背后的真相，而门矢士在二者之间一贯选择后者。

“你难道忘了你之前怎么求我的吗？那不是我的孩子也不是你的，你只是孵化它的苗床，是它分泌的物质让你接受了。当然，人类的婴儿也是这样寄生在母亲体内的。”看着他努力取悦自己的份上，门矢士可以称得上是耐心地给他解释，“你看到了的吧，那些在‘原始汤’里碰巧形成的遗传物质是如何保护和复制自己的。不顾母体死活的贪婪幼体与不照顾幼体的母体所携带的遗传物质只会被慢慢肃清干净。决定你认知与行为、让你活下去繁衍的东西从来不是什么高高在上的‘意识’更不是我，只是一堆没有被筛选掉的无意义碎片罢了。生命从诞生的那一刻就已经是一败涂地的俘虏，而爱的本质也不过是纯粹的剥削与忍受。”

“……”海东大树陷入沉默，绞紧的眉头比他被不安分怪物塞满的肠子看上去还要痛苦，“这种事情…我不会去想了…那是你唯一肯给我的东西…”

“那从来都不是你的。我已经杀了它，尸体也许诺给其他人研究了。”门矢士向他下达最后通牒，“你现在要做的就是把它的尸体生下来，等残留在你体内的激素失效，你自然会恢复之前的心态。”

海东大树不知道自己等来的是这样的结果。即使他不去想他的人生是否有意义，门矢士也夺走他了这137亿年或者说九个月应得的东西。他需要门矢士来承担他的懦弱与堕落好让他不至于死去，同样也需要一个孩子来承载他的希望与亲情好让他也可以活下去。

——父母在地狱看不见自己的孩子可是会寂寞的哦。

——托你的福，海东纯一已经被做成十四的傀儡了。

“……为什么会这样啊…妈妈……”海东大树蜷缩着身体，肚子里的东西明明和他一样痛苦地活着，可是门矢士却说它已经死了，“爸……哥哥…到底…为什么会这样啊……”

是他先抛弃了父母，所以才苟活了下来，于是他为自己找到一个借口，那便是建立一个理想的世界好阻止同样的悲剧发生，可理想又背弃了他，还夺走了他最后的亲人。这是惩罚，惩罚他的无知、无能、无力，没有人会承认爱他，他的爱也不再被承认。

“只要我在，你会好起来的。你已经是我的人了，当然可以承受住。”门矢士将他搂紧，按在他腹上的手好像能感知它和他的痛苦，“听话，我什么时候骗过你。”

门矢士对他的感情嗤之以鼻，他对门矢士的承诺又什么时候真正相信过。门矢士总能摧毁他相信的东西，但也的确不曾欺骗过他。

既然如此，那只相信门矢士一人就好了。如果他在诞生时就成为囚徒，那就由门矢士来结束他的生命。如果爱的本质是剥削与忍受，那就让他看看门矢士如何向他索求，他又能够承受到何种地步。

他们再次纠缠着吻在一起，这次连接着他们的又是什么？是尚未被海东大树所知晓的命运，是已经被门矢士所看见的未来。

他们再次撕咬着交换体液，这次流淌的血液该如何庆贺？用碎片连接再断开时发出的呢喃，用枷锁与镣铐撞击发出的脆响。

门矢士用鲜血洗涤着他体内的五脏六腑、用手掌驱逐着他体内的不速之客。脐带早已深入胃部，曲折的肠道令它远离门矢士血液的逃亡变得艰难。已经长到足有拳头大小的脐带把海东大树的穴口撑到几乎透明，被它包裹着在内的最重要的那颗眼睛已经死去，无法指挥它分泌松弛肌肉的物质，它只会继续留在原地等待下一颗眼睛的降临。

海东大树努力回应，他的痛呼不再消散在虚空中而是被门矢士全盘接收。他不敢去看那些连成一串、怒睁着的眼睛与流了一床的靛蓝色粘液，不去想那里面本来存在着他的解药，闭上眼把注意力转移到久违排泄所带来的快感上。门矢士亲吻他被不堪泪水重负而颤动的睫毛，他能透过一片红色看见门矢士正在看着他。

“休息一下吧。”门矢士觉得海东大树浑身都湿透了，“清道夫”都来不及处理，于是门矢士干脆让它离开了。

“哼嗯…嗯……”他像是拒绝地摇了摇头，但整个人向下滑了一些，抿着发抖发白的嘴角，窝在门矢士的颈间闷声用鼻子哼气。

于是门矢士松开握住脐带向外扯的手，撸动海东大树冒着水的性器，他没怎么在安慰人这件事上有过多少成功的实践经验，只是单纯觉得这样海东大树会舒服一些。

“咕嗯呃……啊…哈嗯……”海东大树果然呻吟出声，门矢士没有帮他做过种事情，肉棍受宠若惊地在那只手里跳动，自我膨胀到快要爆炸的地步，“额嗯…别…唔嗯哈…别啊…阿士…”

“想射就射吧。”门矢士没有停下手上的动作，咬着海东大树红透了的耳朵。

声音在吹过外耳道里的绒毛时，海东大树立刻就叫着射了出来，痉挛的身体夹紧了体内的脐带。

作为阶段休息的安抚很快就变了味。已经成为门矢士眷族的海东大树如同米戈所说，身体素质已经远超常人甚至一些怪人，当他逐渐接受自己时，他也开始尝试使用那些充沛的力量。门矢士虽然头疼他越发贪婪回原来的样子，但也觉得比刚刚畏畏缩缩的海东大树好相处得多，至少他还没有开始说那些烦人的话。

从最初隔一会就要赖在门矢士身上休息一下，到拖着几米长的靛蓝色“尾巴”，蛇一样与门矢士缠绵在一起边排出体内的东西，他花了3个小时，如果不是门矢士发现他故意拖延时间伺机撒娇后扯着剩下脐带一口气往外拔，他们可能会耗掉大半天的时间。

“呵哈……啊哈……哈……”

海东大树发出分不清是欢愉还是苦闷的啜泣窝在品红色大床上。这景象就像是一株被催熟的罂粟，花瓣还未凋零就结出了饱满欲裂、摇摇欲坠的蒴果，无需切割，只要门矢士轻微的触碰，就能溢出白色果浆。

门矢士无法判断他是否真的稳定下情绪，但这样不影响他上保险手段。他从米戈带来的盒子里取出一支针剂，扶着海东大树坐起来，扯掉那个标志性的信息环、捋起后颈的头发。米戈没有为已经不再是人类之身的海东大树准备哪些花里胡哨的酒精棉球或是纱布弯盆。

“疼痛只在一瞬间，之后你就会明白感情这种东西只是徒增烦恼的幻觉罢了。”

或许只是对后颈暴露有着天然的危机感，海东大树颤了颤身子，随后温顺又沉默地低下头方便门矢士的动作。刺入的痛感清晰却稍纵即逝，海东大树一度觉得门矢士把他想得过于金贵也不是什么好事。很快，视线落在床下那滩还扭动着的怪物的他就觉得恶心起来。

感情、教育、制度、道德、法律、艺术、科技，这些不过是苗床们协助遗传物质繁衍时不经意产生的垃圾。海东大树剧烈地呕吐，恨不得将自己整个翻个个儿过来。当然，这不是为了总是对他视而不见的门矢士瞧瞧自己的内里多么鲜红、柔软、温热这种显而易见的事情，他只是想把一切不属于自己却自以为是供养着自己的东西通通吐出去。怪物在他体内分泌的靛蓝黏液是他被酸化的腐朽之血，他血管里流淌的东西是时候要焕然一新了。那些困扰着他、操纵着他的激素、神经递质接连被粉碎成纯粹的营养物质，他的精神感到前所未有的轻松空虚，身体却前所未有的充满能量，足够他冲破宇宙中的一切枷锁！

过度亢奋的他不顾还在跳痛的肌肉站到床下，拿起盒子里备用的针剂，重心不稳地摔在了那滩蓝色的液体里。

他是带着枷锁出生的器具，被脐带吊在绞刑台上，踮起的脚尖下是不知何时就会打开的站板，也许在那块板子打开前，他便会因为挣扎或力竭而缓慢地勒死自己。他只求手持利刃向他走来的门矢士能给他一刀痛快，但门矢士却直接割断了让他求生不能求死不得的绳索。

“哈哈哈哈阿士…阿士哈啊…我明白了…哈哈哈…”海东大树没有在他厌恶的东西里躺多久，他摇摇晃晃地支起上身拖着还没有恢复知觉的双腿，像那些渴求着他的失败苗床一样向门矢士伸出手，“是我太幼稚了哈……啊哈哈…”

“你明白了就好。”

门矢士蹲下身试图扶起他，却被他趁机摁到在地。

获得自由与重生的他再也不屑与那些不知为何而忙的囚犯为伍，他要把套在他脖子上的绳索交给解救他的门矢士来保管。在那之前，他也希望门矢士是自由的，不被任何人任何事所拖累。

“阿士…对你来说恐怕只是稍微有点痒吧……不要再管那些被关在笼子里的人了…”海东大树高举着手中的注射器，把它当作黑暗里照亮前路的火把，可癫狂的姿态与救赎毫无关系倒更像是蓄意谋杀，“只…只看我一个……和我一起飞吧！”

看样子剂量有些大了。

门矢士握住他的拳头，顶着他坐起来。刚刚的意外不过是一时疏忽且不知道海东大树眷族化后这么快就能释放出这么强的力量。

“我不需要这种东西。”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 米戈：撒娇夫人真可爱！  
> 首领：我老婆可爱轮得到你来废话？！去你妈的吧！  
> 夫人：少他妈猫猫狗狗五五六六七七八八花里胡哨的，我嗓子都叫干了直接干行不行！  
> “无名之雾”、“眼”加上前面章节提到的“气泡”、“世界融合”、“时空壁”、“门”、“钥匙”（乱用比喻的好处就是这个），了解的人大概已经知道首领跟哪位老神仙有关了，不了解的人也不必百度…反正我只是纯嗑过点设定，太代入某神话反而很违和。后面两章我会继续暗示的，毕竟真把那位老神仙的名字说出来就没有意思了…讲真小明的设定真的很那位老神仙，除去穿越的能力还有万物归一的使命甚至全职业天赋加成，光是简单粗暴把“门矢士”拆开来看，那不就是“门、楔子、人”吗？  
> 你以为我会信只是偷到手放口袋里化了所以觉得很恶心的鬼话吗！苗床Play它好，好就好在精神打击的强度无与伦比！母老虎毒也不食子，侍战队真剑者那个海参怪宛如偷用妈妈口红的倒霉熊孩子，就因为是亲生的所以才变身得那么顺手
> 
> 【注】：  
> “清道夫”是我瞎编出来吃掉夫人内在声音让他自我意识崩溃以及打扫战场的工具怪，当作狗狗来看就行；  
> “翻转人”也是瞎编的，因为私设需要所以搞出这么个猎奇玩意真是抱歉；  
> 眼之脐带和思考之眼魔改自《血缘诅咒》（游戏真的没这么变态），我强行拉了下与千眼海参怪的关系。实际上海参是棘皮动物不是腔肠动物以及人家夏眠不冬眠；  
> 米戈真菌君就是《暗夜呢喃》中的热爱科学与老神仙们的米戈族，外貌、名字没咋变就是了；  
> 最后打针无论是部位还是方式还是效果，都是不可能的！


	4. 第四章·潜影无色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑深残世界观展开，焦虑差评贩卖中。门矢兄妹与海东兄弟的过往捏造，以及底线反复被摩擦的夫人终于…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** **预警/OOC**** ：回忆杀弱三分；你从未见过的船新拉郎（魔改羁绊向）-人类Undead./白化Joker无差；烂俗暴君妖妃配置，修卡人民水深火热（然后夫人暴走了

###  ****第四章·潜影无色** **

****BGM：[MUKANJYO-Survive Said the Prophet](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1381794832)** **

* * *

**4.1 （猎奇描写有）**

“被需要”这个理由足够了，门矢士不再需要其他任何东西来维持自己的存在。

他的步伐很慢、步子很小，就好像那双长腿只是摆设。一只戴着品红色信息环的小手扯着他衣摆，是先前在他怀里反射性挣扎着拒绝的少女，她白色长袍的衣角被溅上了痕迹可疑的各种颜色，似乎在试图描绘先前发生在她身边难以言喻的景象。

不过门矢士经历的事情或许更加糟糕，除了一路上已经蹭干净的鞋底，他浑身都“湿”透了，不定形的虹光从他的发丝、衣服源源不断地滴落汇成细小的分支绕开一旁的少女去往走廊的前方。门矢士没有选择直接穿过时空壁而是与少女一同步行，他想确认这个基地已经不再有其他生物。至少目前为止，“清道夫”的确把这里打扫得很干净，甚至不需要他亲自动手，以至于目标房门下溢出的暗红色黏液显得是那么格格不入，少量气泡从门沿边缘腾起却又被牢牢粘附在地，去往高处将是它们注定要幻灭的妄想。

说是视而不见多少有失偏颇，面对它们，“清道夫”不再像先前那般无情，洪水一样卷走它们，反倒是为了避开它们不惜成股流上、滴至它们尚未波及的墙壁与顶部，仿佛这里的空间上下被颠倒了一般。

“不进去看看她吗？”门矢士并不在意地停在门前，活动着右手手指，他还没有完全适应这具身体。选择远离地面的虹光如同贪恋黑暗的萤火一样漂浮在他的身边，引导着他的声音从深渊一般遥远的地方爬出来。

跟在他身后的少女沉默地点点头，气泡破裂的湿黏水声盖住了骨头打颤的动静。

“好，那我和她单独说些事情，你在外面不要乱跑。”门矢士打开了时空壁，如果不是之前欠考虑直接拧开了门把手从房间里出来，地面大概也不会糟糕成这样。

没有跟上他的虹光转而围住了少女，少女同样无视脏污背靠着墙壁抱膝而坐，令它们无可奈何地降低了高度。

封住门缝的血肉陈旧性撕裂，房内的空间远比外面看上去的要大得多，说是巨大的山洞也不为过。但腐坏的腥气令这里闻起来更像是乱葬岗，照亮这里的唯一光源是那些附着在墙壁、地板还有天花板上的一百九十七万三千一百五十六颗大小不一、闪着虹光的水泡。它们大部分包裹着还能透光的哺乳类胚胎，琥珀展品一样成列开，越是靠近门口，越是狭窄拥挤，胚胎上漆黑的眼睛空洞地映出门矢士的身影。有些水泡则因为薄壁开裂已经瘪了下去，虹光四散在潮湿闷热的空气里。

乱葬岗的磷火轻到随风而动，很快它们就聚集到了来者的身边。单词也从四面八方穿透液体晃动与软肉摩擦的混响，在门矢士的脑海中汇聚成完整的语句。

——你去了好久，士，我以为你不会再回来了……

“您觉得我还能去哪里呢。”

因为那些大修卡成员看到他只会鬼喊鬼叫四散奔逃实在难以沟通，他只能一间一间房子地找人，这无疑挑战了曾经还未出生就着急着去死的门矢士那少得可怜的耐心，直到现在他还是说不出几句好话。

——把你困在这个世界真的很抱歉……可是它们已经将我的卵子全部用完了，我不想小夜也变成我这个样子。

“她甚至不愿意进来看你现在的样子一眼。”

“啪！”

未成熟的果实从树冠跌落，四溅的汁液散去后，死去的种子暴露在被榨干的土壤上。

——在你眼中……我现在又是什么样子……

上帝死了。罪人们投掷石头攻击彼此，门矢士没有避让，直接踏上，向着温度越发拔高、也越发开阔的深处走去。大量的水泡从柔软的壁垒上脱落，滚到他的脚边以求同样的痛快，更多的则选择撞碎在他身上，谴责他的背叛造就了需要它们诞生受难的理由。

“眼睛和门矢士的尸体都被带走了，而你和小夜想要的门矢士和人类几乎没有区别。因此，你在人类眼中是什么样子，在我眼中就是什么样子。”他一手指向腰间，一手举起胸前的双反相机，“它们用眼睛的尸体做了腰带，用尸体的眼睛做了相机。有了这两样东西，我多少能发挥出过去门矢士的力量，也能看见这个世界的真实面貌。”

——那个双反相机记录下来的就一定是真相吗……你既然已经成为了人类，为什么不愿意相信人类的眼睛……

“人类的眼睛？就算是人类的视角，这个世界也狭小、糟糕到不行！难道你要我相信60~390nm波长的光就能反射出这个世界吗？那个时候，在我用脐带自杀前，我看到这个宇宙有十一个维度，那个时候你还…难道你要我相信，”他激烈地反驳，很快就从举论据变成了单纯的抱怨。虹光洗刷着他脸上沾上的、它们的血迹或者其他东西，他的五官在那样的光线下扭曲，那会是他真实的面貌吗？他激动得弯下腰，手撑着膝盖，它们被他甩向空中，无措地悬浮着，无论如何也照亮不了尽头背后的黑暗，他近乎控诉地吼到，“是因为我的原因，你才会变成这幅样子的吗！”

——士……对不起……

那些小小的灵柩向冰雹一样倾泻下来，哪怕他已经死无全尸，也要给喘息着的他一块葬身之地。

——小夜她可以透过“门”看到一切，我明白她是不希望让我看见…她看见我时候的样子…可是为什么…我完全没有考虑过你的心情……

“因为你们不过是帮我当做可以同化后再利用的异类。”他低着头，与那些被踩破的水泡里的眼睛对视，近距离下腐烂的气息更重，熏得他已经开始大量分泌泪水的眼睛想要闭上，“知道血缘对我无效之后，就用诅咒吗？！把我困在这种地方！”

——不…我们…一直都很想你…在底片世界出现之前，就一直在想你…只是单纯地想你…也许我只是想再次见到你，不然我的身体为什么好像一秒也撑不下去了……

“别解释了！我应该感谢你们给了我人类的躯壳才是，至少痛苦不过百年。保证门矢小夜不用承受‘门矢’们的命运对吧？我会做到的，至于你……”

门矢士站直身子，他的面前是因为水泡脱落殆尽而变得坑坑洼洼还渗着组织液与血的肉壁，声音里混着赤裸裸的嫉恨与对象不明的嘲弄：

“已经可以去死了。”

肉壁在他的宣告下分崩离析，混着血水一层层砸向地面，那是近两百万的孩子让眼泪掉在地上时发出的声音，在这样的暴雨里，那个女人用他上辈子听到的第一句话作为自己的遗言：

——谢谢你，来到这个世上。

怎么会有这样愚蠢又好操纵的女人，对抛弃了自己的孩子继续说出这种话呢。

他要远离这样不可理喻的家伙，在散发着恶臭与热气的肉块封死门之前离开这个地方，他一时间忘记了自己的能力，沦为了一个只会奔跑和攀爬的普通人，在触及到满是血污还黏连着些许碎肉的把手时，他猛然停下转身，透过胸前的双反相机，看了这里最后一眼。

那个双反相机记录下来的就一定是真相吗？

“咔嚓。”

门矢士打开了房门。

“哥哥……”抱膝坐在门外的少女抬起头这样称呼他。

“晾晒好了。”从暗房里出来的青年将照片递给了少女。

黑发女人坐在一片明暗不一的红色图块中，模糊不清的白色雾状阴影包裹着她的躯干，她有着一圈品红色伤痕的右手搭在胸前自然下垂，左手手掌朝上地放在腿间，她的头颅低垂，神态平和、面带笑意，不知道是在垂着眼睛看着自己空无一物的怀抱还是已经迷失在美丽的梦境之中。

“嗯呜——”

双手紧攥着照片的少女拉紧着声带，喉间挤出细如发丝的悲鸣，与当时的情形如出一辙。

“你究竟想要怎样的哥哥呢？”黑衣的青年再次向跪坐在地上的白裙少女询问道。

“已经…无所谓了……”

“还是没有想好吗？但我是为了回应你的愿望才来的，只要是你希望的，我都会尽力做到。”

“哥哥做自己想做的事情就可以，我只希望哥哥能开心就好了。”

“我自己想要做的事情？虽然不太明白，不过…”黑衣青年思索了一会，可以称得上愉悦的语气拨动了他平稳如机械的声线，直到笑意在那张脸上荡漾开时，你才知道那并非冰封的湖面也不像是吞噬掉一切声光的深渊，“你能这么想，我就已经很开心了。”

“小夜，你的未来还很长，无论你的哥哥是怎样的人，你都一定是世界上最好的妹妹。”像是为了确保让少女看到自己的表情，青年蹲下身捧起她埋低的哭脸，指腹轻柔地拭去她眼角的泪水，才移开她还紧张着的手指，让她松开那种底部都已经被攥出折痕的照片，“我答应过她，会创造一个任何人都无法伤害到你的世界。”

“现在，我们一起去找个合适的相框把这张照片裱起来吧。”

**4.2（少量惨案现场尸体描写）**

装裱在相框中的人与他真的有关吗？

他要爱他的家人，要把他们的照片摆在显眼的位置，尤其是他们都不在身边的时候。

披着人类皮囊，实际上哪个种族也不属于的白化Joker看着海东一家5年前的合照这样想到。

与这个星球上任何自然诞生、经历了漫长演化的生物都不同，Joker是真正意义上的设计生命，它们不是遗传物质的载体，一切行动的根本准则自然也不是繁衍而是规则石碑上篆刻的碑文。说是“它们”，实际上也就只有两只而已，自己甚至因为缺陷而不像另一只Joker那样清晰地明白自身使命与存在意义。

界、门、纲、目、科、属、种，差异使得遗传物质不至于因为一次自然选择而全军覆没但也让载体们互相争夺资源。这个世界就是这样狭小，至少制造石碑、开启Battle Fight的存在看到这个星球时是这样想的。于是它找到各个物种的始祖赋予它们不老不死的生命，让它们参与到这场极限战争里来，并许诺最后的胜者将为它们的种族赢得在这个星球上世代繁荣的地位，直到下一次Undead被解除封印、停战终止。

但这不过是骗局，因为它设计了Joker的诞生。拥有最高战斗力与最强破坏欲的Joker无疑是唯一的种子选手，只要Joker取得胜利，这个星球上的生命就会被无数的Roachi吞噬殆尽。

它早就意识到物种之间的战争从来都不是最终的决战。

那些遗传物质本身也不带有繁衍的动机，只不过利于繁衍的性状被一定程度地保留了下来，因而一个成功物种繁衍下去的最大障碍无疑是那些遗传物质相似的个体间不可避免的斗争。

以同一物种的人类为例，不同地区、国家、民族、个体之间的斗争也从未真正停止过。

同样，仅凭着人类的力量，他们也根本无法胜过形形色色的怪人。好在科技总能帮助他们制造出与怪人们同源的假面骑士让人类得以延续。人类研究基础科学，然后疯了一样以此为基础，发展应用科学来满足人类需要增量来维持的幸福感——膨胀的欲望。若有朝一日基础科学遭遇瓶颈又或是真的走到尽头，那个时候他们该何去何从呢？

宗教、哲学、主义、理论，再得到科技这一火种前，他们就一直在用这样的东西照亮前路，来认识、解释世界，来赋予、宣扬价值，来划分、攻击彼此。他们渴望同化其他意识形态又抵触被其他意识形态所同化，矛盾从未被解决。而思想如同遗传物质，本身不带有繁衍的动机，但是利于繁衍的观点被一定程度的传播开，人类再次沦为了繁衍的工具。

有序从来有悖于混沌这一必然趋向，而混沌却多次选择了有序，然后有序在让彼此都支离破碎的斗争中走向混沌，作为生命终极准则的繁衍真的就具备意义吗？

它认为这是没有意义的，所以才会设计出Joker，甚至准备了两只以保证胜者一定会是Joker。但混沌却让其中一只在最初就发生错误，白化Joker这一意外得以出现。于是在人类Undead奇迹般战胜Joker后，它让人类Undead得知了全程游离在外没有战斗欲望也难以被感知的白化Joker的存在。

“如果说Joker的目的是毁灭，其他Undead的目的是繁衍，那无需繁衍也无意毁灭的你又是为了什么呢？”人类Undead这样问一直旁观的白化Joker。

“作为第三立场的我，是为了让它们在繁衍与毁灭之间找到平衡吗？”白化Joker这样推测到。

“也许吧。那你找到那个平衡点了吗？”

“是秩序？我看到你们谁也无法打破Battle Fight的规则。如果我建立了无法被打破、维持着平衡的绝对秩序，所有的物种是不是就能在毁灭前合理繁衍了？”

“你是说让所有的生命都服从你‘合理’的绝对秩序吗？”

“准确来说不是我的，但我在观察人类的过程中学到了很多，只要归纳总结出合理的部分，再全面传播开来，就一定能维持好平衡。”

“哈哈，那我可不能让你赢到最后啊。”人类Undead笑了起来。

“为什么？你和我说这么多，难道不也是因为担心让人类世代繁荣下去最终还是避免不了毁灭的结局吗？”

“那你为什么偏偏选择向人类学习呢？”

白化Joker觉得自己大概率是被人类那些花里胡哨的玩意给迷了眼、蒙了心。

“你只看到‘平等’与‘博爱’，却没有看到‘自由’，更没有看到‘平等’与‘博爱’下是‘尊严’和‘情感’。”人类Undead看着还在思索的白化Joker，目光如炬，“我希望人类能够有尊严地体会喜怒哀乐，自由地活在这个世上。”

那次对话给白化Joker留下深刻的印象与“自由”的新难题，没有决出胜者的战争在很多年后因为人类的欲望再起。

它不能理解人类Undead眼中的火光为何会熄灭，为何他会毫不抵抗地被Joker封印。

它不能理解Joker为何会有了所谓的情感，为了人类女孩选择被假面骑士Blade封印。

它不能理解自己作为不应该被察觉到的旁观者为何要会被假面骑士们找上还有袭击。

“我…还不能被封印……”

它看着倒在血泊中的假面骑士Glaive。如果它和Joker一样得到了人类的记忆与身份，是不是就能够理解他们了呢？

于是它成为了假面骑士Glaive，成为了海东纯一。

当他根据海东纯一的记忆回到家中时，那挥之不去的血腥味越发浓重。

是还不习惯吗？他艰难地通过海东纯一的记忆辨别那些散落一地、破碎不堪的带血指甲盖到底是属于他的父亲、母亲还是弟弟。女性的腹部上布满了刀眼，她成了失去所有孩子的莲蓬，水草一样凌乱的长发被干枯的血河黏住动弹不得。男性的鼻子被削去塞在口中，宽厚的手掌被割下来用叉子固定在耳朵上，阴茎被插在屁股里露出一小截，一切不自然的缝隙被红色遮盖，好像他天生就应该是这个样子。

“爸爸……妈妈……”

他很难将狰狞扭曲的面孔与记忆中的脸庞对应起来。他们的眼睛和人类Undead的一样，已然黯淡无光。

——我希望人类能够有尊严地体会喜怒哀乐，自由地活在这个世上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——为什么……为什么会这样啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”海东纯一在他的脑子里嘶吼着，跪伏在血泊中的他猛烈将拳头砸向地板，撕裂的嘴与喉咙尝到了咸腥的铁锈味。

眼泪和家的味道，原来都是咸的。

他发出这样的感慨，撑起身子摇摇晃晃跟随着一串同样凌乱的红色脚印与断断续续的哭声走到了浴室，找到这个家中唯一活下来的人类——海东大树。

他最终还是没有选择解除人类Undead的封印，成为了Battle Fight的赢家，用四张King召唤出了十四，十四用他能想到的唯一方法达成了他的心愿。

可他又像另一个Joker一样贪恋着人类的身份，玩起了角色扮演。他是海东纯一，看着沉溺于自责与悔恨，根本察觉不出哥哥异样的海东大树与他同样选择了秩序。他也是假面骑士Glaive，与祸木慎、三轮春香一起为了人类那不管存不存在都需要被管束的自由意志而战。

他依旧心存疑惑，为何人类Undead宁可选择Joker也不选择他。他向自愿成为十四手下、身为人类的海东大树询问：“这个世界的和平是以十四为首的Roachi建立起来的，你真的觉得这样就好吗？”

“说到底，它们只是在管理人类。”

他从这个封闭了自我的人类身上得到了这样的答案，最终也因为这个人类成为了他心愿的傀儡。

他用合理、高尚的人类标准来要求自己、要求别人，他向海东纯一的同伴挥剑，将海东纯一弟弟的照片贴上了通缉令。人类社会前所未有的和谐稳定，他在这个狭小拥挤的世界里建立起了人类曾经被逐出的乐园。

“我成为真真正正的人类了吗？”他看着相框里家破人亡却其乐融融的四人，突然想到自己连人类Undead的名字都没有问过，“…大树……你现在在哪里呢？”

**4.3（咬清理）**

“嗯哈♡…啊哈哈哈啊呃❤……”

挂在男人腰旁的小腿被顶得一晃一晃的。面对生命力顽强的蟑螂，你总是很难判断它们是生是死，因为你压根分不清它们还在晃动的触须是出于它们自身的意志还是仅仅因为阴间的风生生不息。不过这个世界上真的存在白色的蟑螂吗？毕竟那双细得过分的腿白得也相当晃眼。

海东大树有点记不清自己被摁在这里艹了多久，他只知道一开始自己还乖巧地抱着大张的膝盖方便门矢士的侵犯，而现在只能一手揪着床单一手堵着自己的嘴地担心门矢士会不会因为嫌他的腿太碍事而砍断它们。虽说眷族化后，他们的关系何止是缓和了许多，简直腻歪到人人敢怒不敢言，但门矢士捏着他的大腿往胸前压的动作实在是太用力了，他强化过的身体在那双手下依旧稚嫩脆弱得如同新生儿。被内射到微微鼓起的小腹本来就被顶得难受，还要承受这种没道理的压迫，海东大树觉得自己简直快要吐出来。但他舍不得，门矢士给他的是其他人做梦都得不到的快感和力量，不然他又何必捂着自己的嘴，他的肚子里还有一座由积累了137亿年的咒骂与情话堆砌而成的废墟待人观光和唏嘘。

但先前的那些威胁总是建立在被门矢士杜绝干净的基础上，是谁也没见过的空中阁楼。天，或者门矢士就是天，晓得海东大树有多想让门矢士当着全世界的面艹他，好让全世界都明白他是门矢士的专属婊子，但唯一见识过他是如何被门矢士当做性畜一样随意亵玩的米戈却越发恭敬了。这大概是聪明人的自保行为，门矢士不在意大修卡成员们对海东大树的评价和态度，不代表海东大树不在意，他对诸如“腻烦”一类词汇反感到近乎过敏的地步，被他盯上的怪人大多不会有好下场。但在怪人眼里，海东大树已经不是当初那个有鼻子有眼但也看不出美丑之差的人类，他的精神借由脐带与那个地方接触过，他的身体里还流着门矢士的血，哦，或许屁股里也永远夹着门矢士的精液，他的存在终于成为了“吸引”本身。

它们都在等着门矢士玩腻他的那一天，它们对“销毁”之外的其他选项还抱有期待。“门矢”计划被勒令终止太久了，幸存者偏差总是会降低大家对历史残酷程度的认知，它们怎么可能明白当年那场大清洗有多彻底？它们只知道门矢士在彻底毁了大修卡本部之前脑子一转，转身就坐到了大修卡首领的位置上。“门矢”计划的后续实验完全拿捏在他一人手里，它们目前能接触到只有应用方向相关的研究。唯一成功的母体被毁尸灭迹，最佳候选的母体被扔到了时空的裂隙里，唯一成功的苗床可以被指指点点但一根手指头都碰不得，作为重大成果的思考之眼被杀死两次。在无法得到更多原始数据的基础上，它们很难再做什么新鲜玩意儿时，门矢士还要嘲笑它们就是因为蠢到无可救药才会渴望被知识疯狂强奸已经思考固化的脑袋直到脑浆都因为过热而融化。

在这一点上，海东大树还是得承认，那种感觉的确好到不行。他刚刚眷族化的那段时间，门矢士不知是出于对什么东西的眷恋还是不满，远比过去要沉迷与他做爱，脐带用了九个月在他的身体内部烙下了坑坑洼洼的痕迹，但门矢士很快就将它们磨平并取而代之。

他是门、是门楔子、是门的钥匙也是门的守护者。

海东大树被烫软成泥，然后将钥匙的形状记在身体和脑子里。汹涌澎湃的思潮与快感将他抵在门前，他就像趴在父母房门偷听的好奇孩童一样亢奋到每一个细胞都在战栗。门上没有孔洞甚至连缝隙都被楔子塞满，他什么也看不见什么也听不见，却能感受到有十只眼睛在注视着他，他猜门后会是无限维度里的一个点、亿万死换来的一个生、永恒痛苦中闪过的欢愉、百亿年前的起源与千亿年后的终结。

门矢士让他明白，物质只会利用他、欺骗他，而千变万化虚无缥缈的幻觉才是他唯一能体会到的真实。门矢士给他自由，让他挣脱束缚了他前半生的规则桎梏，叫他扔下他害怕的再去拥抱他想要的。

但他面对的是这个世上最强的飓风，骤降的气压将囤积在他体内的废气榨干，他在一切都唾手可得的错觉中膨胀，实际上却是靠着窒息才到达高潮。

他拨开门矢士终于尽兴后抽出来的阴茎，从会阴与腿根处肠液与精液混合打发的白沫开始清理，像温顺又愚笨的草食动物一样闭上眼，用牙齿去刮在他潮红的脸上扎出密集凹点的粗硬耻毛上挂着的液滴。

只觉得被打得更湿的门矢士伸出手捏着他的后颈，在他脸上擦得差不多了就把他往上带了带。

“阿士♡嗯哼……唔嗯❤咻溜嗯……”海东大树顺势沿着柱身打着圈往上舔，双手握住那根态度软化的肉棒，抬起脏兮兮的脸，上唇包住顶端，下唇在伞端下面磨蹭。

“你怎么总是一副没教养的样子。”门矢士口头抱怨着他从来都掩饰不住痴态或情绪的脸孔和不是在说淫语就是在制造其他色情音效的聒噪嘴巴。海东大树怀上眼睛的事实与从幻梦境中醒来后的表现，令门矢士终于相信了海东大树多数在令他反感或麻烦的行为并非是抵触或反抗。于是他对海东大树的管束也放松了许多，心情好的时候甚至会刻意纵容。

“嗯呜哈❤…咻嗯哼…要在阿士♡厌烦前…赚够本才行…”舌尖伸进铃口舔弄的同时，海东大树还在忘我地吸食。尽管在他上下耸动着身体的过程中，肚子里的东西已经从他努力收缩着的红肿穴口处被挤出了一些，宣告着自己是真的装不下了。说不清是痛惜还是担忧的泪水同样被挤出发红的眼角，“呜嗯…要是阿士不喜欢我了怎么办啊呜呜……”

演戏的成分自然更大。但海东大树确实依旧不能理解自己对于门矢士的特殊性到底在哪，虽说门矢士在一开始就告诉过他，说他是即使死也要带到坟墓里的、唯一属于门矢士的宝物。尽管他的受宠人尽皆知，抛开脑子里都是实验数据的家伙们外，那些想要爬上首领床或餐桌的怪人同样没有死心。

“你要是因为担心自己缺少了什么让我有一天腻烦而不安的话，就去夺取你喜欢的东西带回来。至于掠夺所需要的力量，我会给你。”门矢士扯着他新打的蓝色耳钉，只当他是又盯上了什么东西。

那是由某个类蛇怪人身上的鳞片制成的。它扭着身子爬向门矢士的样子让某次会议结束后还窝在门矢士怀里半天不肯起身的海东大树莫名警铃大作，于是他咬着门矢士的耳朵说觉得它身上的鳞片很好看。

然后那条可怜的蛇就在海东大树“阿士，你觉得这片这么样？”的反复询问中被扒光了身上的每一片鳞，好在还有“清道夫”勤勤恳恳地清理着血迹与惨叫，让场面不至于过于热闹。如果不是影月从来没有教过他类似的菜式，让他确定门矢士不好这口，他或许会真的可怜它，听从它最后的哀求把它料理好再端上门矢士的餐桌。

“我可猜不透阿士的喜好，我要是天生就知道怎么讨你喜欢……”海东大树缓慢地弯起看向门矢士的双眼，而门矢士只是看着头顶的景象神游，于是他松开嘴里的东西，亲昵地用脸颊磨蹭对方的掌心，好方便那人更加肆意地把玩已经染红的耳钉，“唔嗯……也不至于遭那么大的罪。”

“你只管掠夺就是了，反正多余的东西我会从你身上拿掉。”

耳垂被撕裂了，不过这点程度的疼痛早就不足以让海东大树发出比耳钉与血坠落至布料更大的声响。

“姑且我还算享受这个过程，你也试着学会享受吧。”

“阿士♡……”以海东大树如今的身体和心理素质，过去很多想想就疼或者屈辱得令他想要自杀的花样只会让他更兴奋，他把取悦门矢士的行为当成是加深二人羁绊的必需品。

海东大树没有骨头一样往门矢士身上缠，顺着门矢士的视线看向上空。那是十颗看上去多少有些不同但都像是地球一样的星球漂浮在宇宙中的景象。

“我在大修卡这里还真是看到了很多不得了的东西……”海东大树也看着这个邪恶组织做了不少形形色色的恶事，但如今的他只会对过去的自己感到困惑，“为什么那些高喊着爱与正义的家伙总是那么目光短浅。”

“因为爱会导致差别待遇而正义需要立场，所以二者能顾及到的范围终究是有边界的。而我们的宇宙是会加速膨胀直到热寂或撕裂的平直空间。”门矢士偏了偏头，让黏上来的人更舒服地靠在自己的肩膀上。

比起过去单纯的命令和呵斥，现在他对海东大树更多像是引导。但海东大树明白，在他蔑视价值又轻贱生命的表象下暗涌着真正的绝望。爱会导致差别待遇，但他的差别待遇与爱并无关联，正义需要立场，而他的立场从来不打着正义的旗号。门矢士打开了各个世界的“门”，这使得大修卡的入侵会比任何时候都容易，但是世界自有它的调节机制，结果如何不是海东大树能想象的。可是海东大树同样清楚，门矢士的目的根本不是让大修卡统治所有世界，他看上去毫不在意甚至还在大多事宜上吝啬刻薄得过分，除非……除非他的目的就只有打开各个世界的“门”或者在各个世界的“门”被打开后，他的目的必然会达成。

海东大树看向门矢士，只要门矢士开口，他就会无条件相信打开“门”就能改变宇宙结局，但他不认为他所认识的门矢士会有拯救世界的闲情逸致，他更倾向于门矢士只是在挑起事端，为万物最终的毁灭推波助澜。

“所以阿士有什么必须让世界末日提前到来的理由吗？我还想和阿士一起活久一点诶~”

“我以为你对于自己的死亡已经习以为常了。”门矢士没有反驳他。

“那阿士也习惯杀死身边的人了吗？”

“嗯，”门矢士侧过头看向海东大树，郑重地点点头，“我已经习惯杀死你了。”

**4.4（一丢丢暴力和血的描写）**

海东大树在那次对视中幸福得快要又一次死去，至少他的担忧被门矢士的目光所杀死，他巴不得每天都是世界末日，好赶紧确认门矢士会同他死在一起。

他拿着门矢士许诺他的力量、刚到手的Diend Driver跃跃欲试，他会成为帝骑身旁的终骑，让这个毫无意义的宇宙提前迎来死亡的结局。他亢奋得像是随时都会开枪，以至于当他不再眯起一只眼睛转着身寻找第一个目标时，整个区域的技术人员纷纷抱头蹲防。

14037号。

“我想看看这个实验体。”他走向那扇门，踢了踢蹲在门边的怪人守卫。那个编号令海东大树想起一些丢人的回忆，虽说他现在已经不在乎自己有没有所谓的自我意识了。

“夫…夫人……这个是重点项目，得首领批准才行…”怪人甚至没有起身，只是侧着头仰视着他，磕磕巴巴地说着人类的语言，不知道是紧张还是真的不熟练。

“啊，是那种重要到还需要牵出去放风的实验体吗？”海东大树作出一副理解的样子，笑眯眯地重提旧事，“你应该是去年才来的吧，不知道这个项目的成员有没有被全部换过啊……”

“我…我不知道……”

它又低下头躲避着海东大树的视线，也许它真的和鸵鸟有什么关系。就算是人类也会明白海东大树这个露齿的笑容里包含着威胁，更何况是牙齿也能当做武器的怪人。门矢士虽然同样视它们如草芥，但也不至于什么理由也不给就叫它们去死，毕竟编出一些可笑的理由也算是他为数不多的娱乐活动，相对的，要是理由太过充分他反而会因为无聊把无辜的家伙也牵扯进来。

“把门打开。”

与Diend Driver测试人员交谈完才过来的门矢士让它抖得更厉害，上次14037号的出逃的确没有被门矢士知晓，只是当做“清道夫”又在乱吃东西草草了事，作为新人的它实在是恰到好处的无辜。它战战兢兢地掏出门卡，看到远处同样紧张的项目负责人以一种欲言又止的诡异神情看着他们。

“嘀！唰——————”

电子门拉开，门矢士在海东大树身后推了一把才跟上。

“是个不错的练手对象，你觉得呢？海东。”门矢士轻微地弯腰，在他耳旁呢喃。

这个世界真的就这么狭小吗？

“……开…开玩笑的吧…阿士。”刻意的措辞与放低的音量让海东大树明白眼前这个化成灰他也认得出的人出现在这里绝对不是什么命运或偶然。

“是和你一起来的人类实验体。因为你那个时候表现得太介意了，它们把实验体资料报过来时，我看到了就替你留意了一下。”门矢士捏着他开始颤抖的肩解释，“那支清理用来你脑内神经递质的针剂，就是这系列实验的成果之一。”

那个被穿着拘束衣被绑在实验仓内的人类实验体，正是当年杀害海东大树父母，在海东大树成为了十四手下后亲手逮捕的疯子。他现在看上去也不是被“纠正”后的模样，癫狂的眼神与那个晚上凝视着舔着鞋子的海东大树的眼神并无二异，涎水从他咧开的嘴角与口枷中间的缝隙中混合着喉间的喘息落下，他的身体暴动着，动作激烈到拘束对他来说好像不值一提，那是他看见猎物时候的表现。

“唔呃呕……”强烈而复杂的情绪从胃底翻上心头，就像是被强行灌下了一杯混合烈酒，海东大树捂着后颈觉得头晕目眩，赤裸裸的恶意从四面八方涌来包裹住他，他转身猛地推开门矢士，然后又冲上前揪住门矢士的衣领质问：“十四呢？！你杀了他吗？我哥哥呢！他能不能恢复？！为什么！为什么偏偏把他带过来！”

“我们只是想研究十四给人洗脑的生理机制。”门矢士没有第一时间挣脱，而是一根根地掰开他发白的手指，他垂下眼睛俯视着激动不已的海东大树，“我没有理由杀十四，更没有理由救你那个所谓的‘哥哥’。我给你Diend Driver，但怎么做是你自己的事情。”

门矢士无视他沉重的步伐，扯着他的手将他拉拽到那个实验体面前：“我只告诉你一件事，如果你连这个人都杀不了，那你永远无法独当一面，更不要说杀了十四。”

“我…我……”

他想说，他的痛苦不是给他消遣的，但又觉得自己整个人从头到尾就是供门矢士消遣的玩意儿，甚至他还引以为傲过。他以为，自己早就接受了门矢士不会爱上任何人的事实，但不经意的温存总能让他那颗烧成死灰的心复燃。他清楚，是他又在给自己找借口，他把那个疯子的恶意转嫁给门矢士，这样他无法开枪就不是因为他内心根深蒂固的恐惧与怯懦。

“我…我做不到……”他低垂着头把自己剖开给门矢士看，诚实地告诉门矢士，他做不到。

“你还真是一点长进都没有。”

门矢士松开他的手，他便失去了站立的能力跪坐在地上。

“咕呃哈呵呵哈哈啊啊啊……”那个实验体合时宜地笑了起来。

“他好像想起很高兴的事情啊，”门矢士径直走向拘束仓，“你们给他洗脑之后，他有再对你说过什么吗？”

海东大树没有说话。他只记得为了宣扬特殊机构的教育实力，他们还特地合过照。那个人说过什么，媒体上报道了什么，他根本不敢过脑子。他怕自己后悔，后悔自己在复仇与秩序之间选择了秩序。

仓门被打开。门矢士直接解除了仓内的固定装置，还在挣扎的实验体“砰”地一下摔倒在地。包裹在拘束衣内的实验体无视了门矢士，顶着额头上撞击造成的肿块，前后耸动着身体爬向海东大树，唾液在地面上留下一路痕迹。

“唔嗯！嗯嗯嗯呵呜唔嗯呃——”

门矢士在他快要碰到海东大树前踩住了他的脑袋。

“这种完全不受人类道德、法律限制的东西能称作人吗？只要意识形态稍有不同也能划到同类的范畴之外吧。”门矢士抬起的腿左右晃动，使他贴着地面的五官变形扭曲，额头上的血肿很快就在暴力的碾压下破裂，浸泡着血的粉色的肉暴露在外，弄脏了门矢士的鞋，“还是说，你觉得你对我手下做过的那些事情会比杀死他更仁慈？”

“你还把自己当作人类啊？”

“嗯呃！”海东大树压抑地叫出声，没有松开Diend Driver的手也捂上了耳朵。

——杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他……

——杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他……

但这并没有什么效果，两个声音在他的仿佛还宿醉着的大脑里叫嚣着。那会是他在地狱里因为看不见孩子而寂寞的父母吗？那会是他跟前这两个人的内心吗？那会是……会是“杀了他们”吗？

“你要是真的想和这只虫子作伴也不是不行。”

门矢士的声音到底里包含了几分失望，他闭塞的耳朵听不真切。他举起枪，如今他要在这两个疯子之间做出选择，对抛弃了秩序也被秩序抛弃的他而言，两个选项都意味着复仇。

“把我的鞋舔干净。”

——把我的鞋舔干净。

###  ****“砰！”** **

* * *

****TBC** **

艹所以冷面无心首领小时候跟妈妈吵架都会哭鼻子的哈哈哈，实际上他比小夜年纪还小，这个“人U白J无差”真的嗑死我自己了，无奖竞猜夫人到底一枪下去崩了谁。 咋回事…我本来想整个“每个人基因经历不同导致对世界的认知还有自身行为不同，一群蝼蚁干就完事了，谁也不比谁高贵”，怎么写着写着还是搞成人类至上真善美万岁了【疑惑】

**不要悲伤不要哀愁，忧郁的日子当做没有，没品的笑话涌上心头**

4.1

门矢小夜（战术后仰）：什么叫做国际影星啊？

门矢士（手持小金人）：首先我要感谢我在天上的父与我死去的母亲……

不知名的某位门矢小姐：小士！妈妈爱你！！！

~~胎盘可能拿去做神主了~~ ~~~~

4.2

白化Joker：我是绿化Joker吗？妈的，血都是绿的…JoJo！我不做Undead啦！

Joker：我本来就是绿的……

人类Undead：不自由，毋宁死！艾尔迪亚核心价值观万岁！！！

接下来，请大家欣赏由海东兄弟组合带来跨越时空亲子主题二重奏《爸爸妈妈，十万个为什么》

4.3

“海东纯一”：大树……你现在在在哪里呢？

海东大树：天国❤！

海东大树：艹，狗叫玩具都能听个响，你们大修卡造的什么玩意儿，老子手都按断了怎么一炮都打不出去啊？！

米戈：夫人，Diend Driver开枪前要先转一圈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的没有那个笔力用理想的叙事表达好我的意思（我太执着于影视化的叙事了）↓  
>  ** **1.门矢**** ：大修卡为了得到泡总的力量，挑选很多人类女性做母体（反正《敦威治恐怖事件》里也是人类妈妈生了俩，一个像人一个偏泡总，所以修卡可能是查了历史典故才用的人类吧←不是！！！），都命名为“门矢”（上一章tbc部分强行拆解成“门”和“楔子”的意思，她们只是堵住门边缘缝隙的楔子），其中只有妈妈成功受孕怀上门矢士，并且得到了眼之脐带和思考之眼，门矢士因为眼睛和脐带的作用已经算得上是上位者，但是因为知道得太多、觉得没意思，所以胎儿时期用脐带自杀过一次。“门矢”们小时候就已经被取出了体内的全部卵子另行保存，因此即使门矢士死了，永不言弃的大修卡也不会放过唯一被泡总看上的妈妈，但门矢士之后只有门矢小夜（还没有得到眼之脐带）真正诞生了，其余兄弟姐妹胚胎期都没能扛过。以人类的视角来看，妈妈在近两百万次的着床过程中异化成了类似子宫的空间， ** **“清道夫”实际上是羊水（有显影液和原始汤的意思在里面就是了），妈妈的房间被改造成了暗房。**** 大修卡用门矢士尸体的眼睛做出的相机导致了底片世界的出现，而妈妈和小夜想要门矢士活着、想要得到解脱的愿望让首领士一定程度地按照她们理想的门矢士的样子在底片世界中复活了。  
> 上位者的思想被困在了人类的躯壳里扭曲成了奇怪的首领士，一方面蔑视着、想要远离无意义的生，一方面受到血缘和愿望的诅咒无法真的从亲情中解放。他羡慕妈妈的死亡，也认为确保门矢小夜摆脱大修卡之后自己也能从“责任”中解脱然后死去了。就目前的数据来看，宇宙应该是平直空间，这意味着宇宙会无限膨胀下去，迎来大撕裂或者热寂这类完全无希望的结局。 ** **首领士个人的想法是**** 将门矢小夜安置在自己造出来的时空裂隙里，再打开各个世界的“门”利用“假面骑士之间会相互吸引”的设定让宇宙融合坍缩再次大爆炸，在毁灭的过程中，无论大修卡的成员躲在哪个世界都逃不过，只是因为通过“门”看到外面世界而不愿意走出“门”的门矢小夜则会因为不用再害怕而走到那个全新的宇宙里生活，自己还顺便改变了宇宙结局，这可真是值得全宇宙感恩戴德哈哈。（这段海东还猜错了，融合的事情会在结局前说明的，毕竟dcd就一直在扯这个事情）  
>  ** **2.“海东纯一”**** ：基本都是大白话，我好脏…  
> 真正的海东纯一是人类假面骑士Glaive，一直与Undead斗争，于5年前海东一家被杀的那个晚上因为“它”的原因找上白化Joker但是被反杀盗号。不同于哈吉咩皮肤的Joker，白化Joker也许是因为出了什么差错（所以白化了）并没有那么强烈的战斗欲望。身为设计生命不被繁衍这种究极准则所束缚却也不知道自身使命的它想要找到自己的存在意义。与胜者人类Undead交流过后，认为自己的使命是“让物种在繁衍与毁灭之间找到平衡”并提出了“用秩序管理物种”的方案，被人类Undead教育一番灌输了“自由尊严情感”后有点迷茫，两人没有互相残杀和平直至Blade TV 篇封印被人类解开（对不起，我是坚定的不定向突变+环境选择派，非常排斥是怪力乱神的力量让人类嗖的一下就跟得地球霸主一样，因为不会有比“从无到有，水到渠成”更浪漫的事情。再说从繁衍的角度来看，人类也并非地球上最成功的物种。）。  
> Battle Fight重启后，白化Joker不明白当初说着“希望人类能够有尊严地体会喜怒哀乐，自由地活在这个世上”人类Undead为什么直接让代表“毁灭”的Joker封印自己，也不理解Joker在披上人类Undead的皮囊后会对人类产生感情还让剑崎一真封印自己（这里走的剧场版剧情），于是它试图通过体验人类来体会，刚好海东纯一找上来了，但也刚好是那一晚海东父母被疯子虐杀。他作为人类重生的第一晚体会到了没有尊严的死与绝望，认为人类Undead随着人类社会发展放弃了希望甚至连繁衍也不要只想直接毁灭了，他也不敢向人类Undead确认，于是直接成为胜者召唤十四，他代表的依旧是“以秩序来维持物种繁衍与毁灭间的平衡”，于是就有了DCD TV里海东世界那样的发展。但他的内心对人类Undead所说的“有尊严地体会喜怒哀乐，自由地活在这个世上”仍然向往，因此还是以海东纯一的身份和海东大树相处，以假面骑士Glaive身份和其他两位骑士对抗十四与Roachi，接下来也是DCD TV剧情，他被洗脑之后更多地感受到了秩序的好，所以十四死后他醒过来依然在秩序和自由中无法做出明确的选择，甚至会因为醒梦而愤怒。  
> 以我个人的喜好，会倾向于“海东纯一”依旧不会去解开人类Undead的封印问个明白倾诉苦恼，反正总有人作死会重启Battle Fight的…那之后，愿他们在其中一人被封印前能够相遇，再聊上一会吧。


End file.
